


Bottom Craig Week 2019

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Area 51 Raid, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Best Friends, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Boobjobs, Bottom Craig, Bottom Craig Tucker, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Butts, Cleric Token Black, Clyde is best himbo, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing Kink, Desperation, Dirty Jokes, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Dresses, Embarrassment, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Groping, High School, Horniness, Hotdogging, Implied Relationships, Insults, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Masturbation, Moaning, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Paizuri, Pegging, Pole Dancing, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Safewords, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexuality Crisis, Slurs, Some Humor, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Thief Craig Tucker, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Token Black, Top Tweek Tweak, Training, Twerking, Video, Video & Computer Games, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream, Whipping, bebe loooves boy butts, eating ass, sucking balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Seven fics involving everyone's favorite aloof asshole, Craig Tucker, gettin' F'd in the A! I'm a bit late on this, and I sort of misunderstood how the prompts worked, but we're all a bunch of horny fucks and probably won't care. Each fic will feature a different ship, as well as the following prompts:Day 1: AUDay 2: PublicDay 3: Degradation and Dress-UpDay 4: ThreesomeDay 5: VideoDay 6: EdgingDay 7: Space





	1. A Token of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> The cleric Token has found a magical dagger with the power to create copies of itself! Problem is, he almost never uses his daggers, so he's rather rusty. Luckily for him, Feldspar the thief (and occasional dark mage) is there to train him in the ways of the rogue...and, naturally, things turn physical pretty fast. Feldspar's been bored and in need of some fun, and being the charitable soul he is, Token is happy to oblige.

Feldspar leaned against the wall of Kupa Keep's...keep, and absentmindedly tossed one of his knives into the air, catching it a few times. Once he was bored of that, he started to spin it, even moving it by squeezing the blade between his fingers, but somehow managing to avoid cutting himself. Soon the dagger became a blur of motion, and the warm midday sun glinted off the scratched metal...which almost blinded some passersby who were unfortunate enough to glance at the thief as he attempted to entertain himself. Unfortunately, he found that he was still pretty bored. 

He had hardly turned on his heel and taken a step before he heard a brief "Ahem" behind him. Upon turning around, he was greeted with the soft yet stoic face of Token the cleric.

"Hello, Sir Feldspar."

"...Hi."

"I do hope I'm not intruding, but I couldn't help but notice your rather impressive display with your dagger just now. I wonder if I might ask something of you.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

"Well, you see…"

Token reached into the pocket of his deep purple robes and dug out a curved dagger. A light, heliotrope-colored sheen moved up the hilt to the tip, glowed brightly, and then faded. 

"I found this weapon during an expedition with Clyde and Stan. A brief analysis indicated that it can create copies of itself when thrown. It could be useful to replace my current knives, but…"

Token gestured to the knives strapped to his cloth clerical garb, which were polished and undamaged, then to the still-polished but clearly worn-with-use mace at his belt. 

"I primarily use my mace and my magic. I don't often use the knives, which means I have little practice with them, and I worry I'd accidentally hurt an ally if I use the enchanted knife poorly."

Feldspar rolled his eyes, an almost instinctual response to Token's long-winded and overly polite speech, before asking, "So, what do you need me for?" 

"I'd like you to train me, of course. Your skill with a dagger is unparalleled in both the human _ and _ elven kingdoms."

Feldspar started to open his mouth, then paused. And kept pausing. The silence went on for much longer than silence is usually allowed to go on, and with how busy the capital often was, the two found the lack of voices and footsteps somewhat surreal. Only the low sound of their capes swishing and blowing in the wind, and Token's periodical throat clearing, could be heard.

The cleric leaned his head to one side and asked, "Is something amiss, Sir Feldspar?"

"Huh?" Feldspar exclaimed, blinking suddenly. "Oh, no, I was just thinking...so if I train you, what's in it for me?"

"Why, the satisfaction of knowing you've done a good deed, of course!" Token said with a slight smile. Seeing the thief's blank expression, he sighed and added, "And if you have any wounds or afflictions you'd like to get rid of, I'll heal them for you."

"Well, I _ do _have some scars from that last dungeon crawl I went on...and I'm bored, so why not? Let's go somewhere more secluded so people won't bother us."

Feldspar immediately started speed-walking away. Token tucked the magic dagger back into the pocket of his robes and hurried after him; he hadn't expected him to simply start walking away like that. Wasn't a bit more planning and scheduling in order?

Feldspar seemed to completely ignore him, not looking at him or even acknowledging his existence in the slightest. Token quietly sighed and kept following as Feldspar made his way through the lush flower garden planted by Princess Kenny, then towards a small door in the wall surrounding the city. It was manned by two spear-wielding helmeted guards.

"Greetings, Sir Feldspar! Nothing to report!" the one on the left called out. 

The right guard cleared her throat and formally asked, "Are you off to the…?". Unsure of whether or not to continue with Token there, she just cleared her throat again. 

Feldspar nodded, and the left guard produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the metal doors. The thief walked through. Token started to follow, hesitated and looked at both the guards, and squeezed through the doorway. Once he had passed through, he kept nervously walking after Feldspar, glancing behind and around him at random intervals.

"Couldn't we do this in the training room?" he asked with a wavering, shaky voice.

"Nope. Too many people."

"F-fair enough, I suppose…"

The pair marched on into an expanse of trees. Feldspar's garments blended in so well, and his footsteps were so quiet, that Token almost lost track of him a few times. He had to keep a close eye out to make sure he was still following Feldspar—he felt that if he were to get lost in these trees, he'd never find his way out. 

They soon reached a gap in the trees through which warm, muted sunlight streamed. Feldspar led Token through it and into an open clearing. 

Token's mouth instantly fell agape in awe. _ By the gods, it's beautiful! _

Noticing his expression, Feldspar smirked a little. "Yeah, it's pretty nice. Princess Kenny showed me it—she said somethin' about takin' me here ''in another life'. Nobody except me and her knows where it is. Well, and you now."

"So we'll be training here, then?" Token asked, looking around to examine the vibrant flora, clear stream, and peaceful wandering animals. 

"Yep." Feldspar walked further in, stood in a vacant patch of grass, and turned back to Token. "Lemme see the knife ya got."

Token approached him and handed him the enchanted blade. Feldspar stared at it and experimentally swung it in the air a few times. 

"It's light. _ Very _ light. I can see why ya were worried—lighter knives are harder to control. Ya need a gentle touch."

Token nodded. He was a naturally dexterous person, which was why he wore little armor—weighing himself down impeded his ability to get to his allies and heal, and he didn't need the armor if he could simply dodge. Hopefully that made him well-suited for this weapon.

"So how's the enchantment work? Show me," Feldspar said, handing the dagger back. 

"I-I'd recommend standing back—I've only tested it once or twice. Here, let me…" 

Token drew his hand back, took a breath, and hurled the knife at a nearby tree. As it sailed through the air, the purple glow traveled up it again; instead of fading, however, the light turned into several beams that shot from the tip and formed into glimmering purple copies of the dagger. The knife and its energy replicas embedded themselves into a line of trees, and the heliotrope copies burst into small splinters of light that floated to the ground and disappeared. 

"Hm. Not bad," Feldspar mumbled. 

Token faintly blushed, curtly replied "Well, thank you," and hastily retrieved the dagger from the trunk it was implanted into. 

"Your technique's not bad, but you're flourishing your wrist too much—it started to fall there towards the end. Try to throw it straighter."

Token obeyed, and Feldspar nodded again and gave another pointer. They kept training for a considerable time. The hours slipped away and the bright blue sky shifted to the deep oranges and purples of sunset, Token gradually becoming more consistent with the dagger. Feldspar would sometimes step in and adjust Token's arms or waist (causing no small amount of blushing and flusteredness from the cleric), though as Token improved, he found himself having to do this less and less, and soon stopped altogether. 

Feldspar stood back and gestured to Token to try something. Token thought for a moment, and an idea came to him. He grasped the dagger in hand, leaped into the air, and with a cry of "From the shadows, I strike!", hurled the knife downwards! Somehow, its copies formed a circle as they flew down into the soft earth, covering an area around Token. _ That would work quite well as a deterrent should I be surrounded, _he thought, oddly calm despite the impressive trick he had just pulled off. 

Feldspar's eyes opened wider and he let out a little whistle. "Damn, that was impressive! And that one-liner was pretty cool too."

“Oh, why, thank you.” Token had already started blushing again, the poor man. “I just thought I’d add a bit of dramatic flair.”

“Well, uh...it worked. And I think that’s a good place to end. I have nothin’ left to teach you.”

Token knelt down to pick up the dagger, and Feldspar gave a friendly thumbs-up. “Now about those wounds?”

Token shot upright and pocketed the dagger, pleasantly saying, “Of course! Erm, where are they, exactly? You see, I have to touch them to heal them…”

  
“Oh, on my back.”

“What?”

Token had barely managed to say that word before Feldspar turned around and removed his blue-and-brown leather shirt. He winced a bit; Feldspar’s back had several long, painful-looking scabs. They seemed fairly recent, as there was still noticeable clotting and they hadn’t completely closed up yet. 

“Oh dear...those look bad, Sir Feldspar. Here, hold still—I’ll heal them as quickly as I can.”  
Token approached the shirtless thief and gently pressed his palm onto his back—it wouldn’t do to touch too hard and accidentally agitate the wounds. He murmured a few magic words and prayers, and runes of light began to swirl around his hand. Trying his hardest to ignore how warm Feldspar’s skin was, and how the strong muscles in his back rippled and flexed against his hand every time the thief shifted his weight, Token turned his thoughts to holy and good things: kindness, healing, the alleviation of pain. The runes moved inward and touched the cuts, and they began to close and vanish at a greatly accelerated pace, and were completely gone in short order. A very good job indeed!

“Whoa…” Feldspar breathed out. Token took a step back to allow Feldspar to examine the results, and he did so with relish. Looking over his shoulder with some difficulty and inspecting his now-unmarked back, he grinned and said, “Wow, they’re totally gone. And it doesn’t hurt anymore either.”

Token quickly withdrew his hand from Feldspar’s back, bowed, and mumbled a rushed, “Glad to be of service.”

Feldspar suddenly seemed to become very interested in the sky—at least, that would explain why he had started looking up at it for no apparent reason. 

After a brief lull, he said, “Y’know, there _are_ some other bumps and bruises that could do with some healing.”

"All right," Token replied in an amicable tone. "Where are they?" 

In response, Feldspar simply turned around and gestured down. There were a few bug bites and small magic-inflicted wounds on his chest and torso, but nothing serious. Though Token _ did _ notice that there seemed to be drops of sweat...slowly dripping down the thief’s chest, between his muscular pecs, his defined abs…and even glinting a little in the pale evening light…

“Hey, what are ya starin’ at?”

“Oh!” Token jolted back. “N-nothing at all. Forgive me. Let me see about those injuries…”  
He hesitantly reached out his hand and placed it on Feldspar’s bare body again. He once again tried to ignore the distracting feeling of Feldspar’s muscles rubbing and flexing against his skin, which was substantially more difficult now that it was compounded with the soft beating of Feldspar’s heart and the odd glint of...something in his eyes. Nevertheless, Token focused, said the prayers, and once again, Feldspar’s afflictions and pain disappeared without a trace. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief once Token pulled his hand away—one because his injuries had vanished, and one because they no longer had to do something that was turning his face hot and bright red—and shared a short laugh over the coincidence. 

“Are there any more wounds, Sir Feldspar? I have plenty of magical reserves left, should you have need of them,” Token blurted out.

  
That was stupid! Why did he offer that? Oh, dear, this wasn’t good at all…he’d never stop blushing if things kept going like this. 

“Well, now that ya mention it…”

  
_ Oh, no. _

“Durin’ that dungeon crawl, we were attacked by a naga, and, uh…” Feldspar scratched the back of his head in a somewhat awkward way. “It bit me on the butt.” 

“Oh, no! Please tell me you got the—”

  
“Yeah, yeah, we had some antidotes with us. But the bite marks are still there, and as long as you’re offerin’, I’d like to get rid of ‘em. If that’s okay.”

  
Token shut his eyes and refocused his thoughts, or attempted to, anyway. Healing, helping those in need, protecting the innocent...good things. Pure things. Things that didn’t involve touching Feldspar’s lithe, muscular, shirtless body, and feeling every little biological motion and flex.

“It’s perfectly all right,” he replied, opening his brown eyes. “As a cleric, it’s my duty to heal the sick and the hurt.”

“Thanks.” Feldspar promptly turned back around, slid down his pants, and kicked them unceremoniously into a pile with his discarded tunic. 

Token exhaled deeply and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the...affected area. Feldspar’s...oh, what was the less vulgar word? Behind? Was, like most of his body, quite toned and muscular. The sight of it, naturally, caused Token’s heart to start beating at a rate that he thought was surely excessive, and it only sped up when he saw Feldspar’s—_ use the medical term, Token _—penis. 

His first thought regarding it was that it was big. His second thought was that it seemed to be stiffening. He needed to focus, or he’d never be able to cast the necessary magic—but how on earth could the poor flustered cleric focus when there was an attractive naked man in front of him who was asking him to touch...

  
_ Calm down. Take a breath. It’s just a medical procedure. You’ve seen plenty of naked bodies before. _

Token hesitated, for a few seconds this time, before he touched his left hand to the two small white circles that had been left by the naga’s bite. The longest pause he’d taken so far, if he were to quantify it. 

“Ya can touch the other one if ya want. To help balance or whatever.”

  
“Uh, r-right. Thank you, Sir Feldspar.”

From the tone of his voice, Token got the impression that Feldspar _ wanted _him to touch the other one. So he raised his other hand and placed it gently but firmly on Feldspar’s right cheek. 

_ All right, Token, concentrate. Good, pure thoughts, _ he said internally. But, unfortunately, all he seemed to be able to think was _ gropeitgropeitgropeit… _

"You okay there, Token?" the thief asked casually, as if he were making a normal friendly inquiry and wasn't nude and having his ass touched. 

"Yes! All fine here," Token replied, his voice cracking a little.

_ Try again. Good thoughts, things the gods would like. Good works and praying and incense and so forth. _

The motes of light appeared and swirled around Token's left hand, and the bite marks faded. But Token couldn't seem to pull his hands away. In fact, he seemed to be groping and squeezing Feldspar's defined ass, in an almost subconscious manner. He hardly even realized he was doing it until Feldspar interjected, "Hey, is it true you can suck the poison out of a snake bite?"

"I believe it's called venom when it's not ingested, but yes. Though it should be a last resort if no magic or antidotes are available," Token dimly replied. Even though he was distracted by the thief's ass and how good it felt in his hands, he still replied with a textbook answer; perhaps he had simply memorized the necessary information. 

"Huh. You ever had to do it?"

"I haven't...though it would be beneficial to practice it in case it ever becomes necessary."

With a faint chuckle and a smirk, Feldspar said, "Oh, just practice on me. Imagine that naga bit me on the ass and suck the _ venom _ out."

Token, as per usual for these sorts of things, let out a rather dramatic gasp and let his hands fall away from the other man's ass. He had already been groping Feldspar with seemingly no consequences, but he felt that if he followed Feldspar's suggestion, there would be no going back. 

After taking a moment to think, he leaned a small bit closer and placed his lips onto Feldspar's muscled cheek, like a kiss. He started sucking on the soft flesh, and Feldspar chuckled again. 

"Little to the right."

Hm? Feldspar wanted him to…? Oh. As Token shifted his gaze slightly to the right, Feldspar reached around and spread his ass, deliberately leaving little trails with his fingers. He was telling Token, in no uncertain terms, to orally stimulate his...entrance.

"C'mon, healer boy, you said you needed the practice. Go on. _ Suck out the venom_," commanded Feldspar.

Token decided it'd be best not to hesitate this time, and almost immediately pushed his face into Feldspar's rock-hard ass, leaving a small hickey on his cheek. He could feel the warmth coming off him, and the sight of his tight asshole only made Token more desperate to please. He extended his tongue and methodically lapped at his hole: slow, precise, almost calculated movements to stimulate Feldspar as much as possible. Feldspar moaned in a low tone and shuddered with pleasure at the first lick, and his reactions became more and more extreme as Token kept running his tongue over that tight pink asshole. Token grinned despite himself and started to move his tongue in little circles around it, but not entering it just yet—a certain degree of foreplay was in order. 

A desperately moaning and shivering Feldspar looked over his shoulder at Token and tapped him with his shaking leg in order to get his attention. Token reluctantly diverted his attention from worshipping Feldspar’s posterior to look up. The thief’s hair was falling over his widened, watering eyes, and his face was tinted a deep red, stronger than even Token’s earlier blushes. 

Token got the message, and with a small smile, plunged his tongue inside Feldspar’s entrance. Overcome with pleasure, Feldspar was forced to drop his arms to his sides and stop spreading his ass, causing his muscular cheeks to clap together and envelop Token’s face. Token took the opportunity to resume groping that lovely ass and even deliver a few light slaps—not painful— just hard enough to make it jiggle pleasantly and elicit a few more moans. He noticed that he couldn't quite see Feldspar's cock through his legs anymore, though his shadow appeared to have lengthened slightly…

Token slid his tongue in and out, hungrily licking and sucking at Feldspar's hole, forgoing his usual politeness as his arousal—and something else of his, which he felt straining against his robes—grew. Feldspar barely found the strength to lift his shaking arms and place them on the back of Token’s head, pushing it further in, and shook his ass from side to side. Token made a few deep moaning sounds of his own, and even started panting heavily. Though that could be because having his face surrounded by ass made it difficult to breathe. In fact, his breaths soon became so deep and haggard that he was forced to pull back (with some effort, as Feldspar's pressure on the back of his head was quite strong) and catch his breath.

"I...I think that's enough practice for now," he said sheepishly. 

Feldspar coughed and took a few deep breaths as well, then nodded. 

"Maybe we could do somethin' else, though," he said.

"What...did you have in mind?" 

Feldspar turned around, his hard cock dripping precum, nearly touching Token's face, and took Token's hands to help him stand up. He grasped the cleric's hands tightly and pursed his lips before he spoke.

"Look, I've been bored lately and I need somethin' fun to do. I can see you're hard too, so...are we doin' this or not?" 

Token's eyes shot down to the ample bulge in his robes and returned back to Feldspar's face. 

"Yes."

A giddy smile spread across the thief's visage; it was the most emotion Token had ever seen him show. He stumbled over to a tall tree nearby, nearly delirious with arousal, and reached behind him to present his asshole again. It had spread and opened slightly from all the licking Token had done, and was dripping with saliva—that would no doubt be useful for lubrication. 

“C’mon, healer boy,” Feldspar ordered again. 

A panting Token quickly stripped off his robes, revealing his own (fit and surprisingly muscular for a cleric) body and large, erect dick; normally he might have folded his garments and set them aside, but they were both far too desperate for that. Instead, he simply tossed them on top of Feldspar’s clothes. Taking his place behind Feldspar, and placing a hand on his cock to line it up properly (as one ought to do, he thought)...he suddenly realized that the saliva might not provide all the lubrication they needed. So, he quickly cast a cantrip to summon a small blob of a grease-like substance, rubbed it onto his throbbing shaft, and forced it inside the thief’s tight hole. 

“S-Sir Feldspar, forgive me for being so rough, but y-your, um—”  
“Ass?”

“Yes—is so enticing. Y-your entire body seems almost Adonis-like…”

  
“Well, you’re not too bad yourself," Feldspar panted. He let go of his ass, causing his cheeks to clap against Token's cock again, and wrapped his arms around the broad trunk of the tree.

"Do, erm, do you want me to begin moving, Sir Feldspar? Or do you need a moment?"

"N-no, I...fuck me…" 

Feldspar looked back at Token as he had a few minutes ago, but he seemed even _ more _ desperate and needy. His eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks were flushed, and his jet-black hair and sharp face were dripping with sweat.

"_Please,_" he begged, his normally monotone voice cracking.

Token nodded, placed his hands onto Feldspar's broad shoulders, gently thrust forward, and was immediately rewarded with an ecstatic moan. He maintained this slow, gentle pace with the next few thrusts, each of which was met with another cry of pleasure. 

“Faster,” Feldspar moaned out.

“Of c-course, Sir Fel—”

“_Now!"_

“R-right,” Token squeaked, beginning to speed up his thrusts. 

Feldspar’s muscular ass jiggled a small bit as Token’s hips and full balls slapped against it. Token delicately rubbed and massaged Feldspar's shoulders and sometimes moved his hands to do the same to his rippling back or lightly slap his tight ass. He could feel his cock throbbing and heating up already, spurting precum that mixed with the saliva he had marked Feldspar's hole with. With every passionate slide inside, he felt his cock penetrating deeper into those tight inner walls, slamming against Feldspar's prostate, sending spasms of pleasure through both of their bodies…

Token encircled his arms around Feldspar's hips and bent him over slightly to pound even deeper inside. He pressed closer to the thief, his heart pounding, and began to lick and gently bite at his ear. His shaky breaths flowed into Feldspar's ear, and were echoed by him. Token's sweat even began to drip onto Feldspar.

The pair's moans intensified and grew louder, and the pleasure soon became overwhelming for both of them. Token, though barely able to speak, panted, "S-Sir, um, Feldspar, I am—”

"Me too."

"Then sh-should we—”

"Together?"

"That...would be lovely…"

Token, shaking intensely, reached Feldspar's stiff dick and wrapped his slender fingers around it. As their orgasms drew nearer, Token began stroking Feldspar's shaft, precum dripping onto his hand.

"T-Token…" Feldspar started to say, but he trailed off as Token grunted and a large blast of hot, sticky cum filled his ass. His squeezed-shut eyes snapped open, and he moaned in bliss one more time before he came. His pearly white semen splattered onto the tree, covered his defined stomach and toned thighs, and flowed down onto Token's hand.

The cleric, reluctant for the experience to be over, just stood there with his arms around Feldspar for a time before he slowly pulled out. Cum dripped from Feldspar's thoroughly used hole.

"Thanks," was all the thief said. 

"I-it was my pleasure." Token paused awkwardly, not quite sure of what to say next, before adding, "I believe I have a spell that can clean you up if you wish."

"Sure, but...maybe wait a bit. It feels kinda nice."

For the umpteenth time that day, a warm blush came to Token's face. While Feldspar caught his breath and tried to stand back up without falling, he retrieved their clothes from the grass where they had been haphazardly piled up. Feldspar took his leather garments and muttered a thank you, and Token began to slide his clothes on—though as he bent over to pull up the trousers he wore under his robes, he felt a few sharp slaps on his ass! He looked behind him to see a grinning Feldspar, who said, “Hey, I figured it was only fair if I got a couple spanks in too.”

Token nodded and briefly laughed, then re-dressed himself. He turned back to the thief holding up a hand that began swirling with runes, and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Feldspar gestured at him in an unspoken acquiescence, and Token cast a minor spell that caused the semen, as well as some dirt and small bits of bark that had gotten on them, to vanish.

“Thanks. Again.”

“No need. In fact, I would like to do this again sometime, if you’re willing. After all, you still have much to teach me, and I’d be more than happy to reward you for your tutelage,” Token said with a little smile and a wink.

“Heh. Sounds nice. Maybe Princess Kenny could join us sometime too.”

“Now don’t push your luck,” Token joked, playfully waggling his finger. “We ought to return to the capital now—it’s getting late.” 

“Sure thing,” Feldspar said. He took a few steps toward the exit of the clearing, but stumbled; Token swiftly caught him, and Feldspar smiled gratefully. “Mind carryin’ me back?” he asked, nervously chuckling. “It’s still kinda hard to walk.”

  
“I don’t mind at all,” replied Token, who promptly hoisted Feldspar up and held him in the style one might hold one’s bride. He returned the smile and began walking back into the forest, eager to return home, and certain his sleep would be sound and full of pleasant dreams of good Sir Feldspar. 


	2. Doing It By The Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has a secret side job that he's been doing for some time, and decides to show his dear friend Craig what he's been up to: stripping! Craig's initially surprised and a bit wary, but as Tweek's show begins, he feels himself drawn to the stage, and soon winds up joining in, and going farther than he ever thought either of them would.

Tweek giggled as he took Craig’s hand and led him down the rain-soaked streets. There had been a storm recently that had gone on for several days—spoiling his plans to show Craig his surprise—but it had eventually cleared up, and now he could share this exciting new thing with his close friend. As they walked, puddles splashed up under their feet, soaking Tweek’s shoes and warm fluffy socks. He tried to ignore the persistent chill that caused him to shiver and twitch even more than usual, and the way the fabric clung uncomfortably to his feet. 

It may have _felt_ uncomfortable, but the puddles actually _looked_ quite nice. The tacky, multicolored neon signs above them reflected off the water, the light reflecting and refracting, illuminating the gray evening world in vibrant cheerful colors. 

“So, where are we off to?” Craig asked. 

“A magical place of wonder and delight,” Tweek replied cryptically.

“Tweek, c’mon. Just tell me.”

  
“I _ am _ telling you! It’s a magical place of wonder and delight. What more do you need to know?”

“Well, your definition of ‘wonder and delight’ could be very different from mine.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m more fun than you,” Tweek teased.

“Oh, yeah. You’re the life of the party. Like when you went to that Halloween party dressed as that old guy.”

“Mustapha Mond! _ Brave New World_! What could be scarier than a populace brainwashed by propaganda and kept in check with perpetual mindless entertainment and a dose of racism?!”

“Ghosts, demons, Frankenstein…”

  
Tweek glared and replied, “It’s pronounced _ Frankenstein,_” in a nearly perfect German accent. 

They kept shooting barbs back and forth, bantering and playfully arguing, until Tweek stopped talking and held up his hand. 

“We’re here!” he cheerily said. 

Craig looked up at the building. There were large windows dotted with red-light-stained rain. As his gaze drifted further up, he discovered the source of the light: a bright red neon sign that repeatedly switched between displaying three words: “GIRLS! BOYS! ENBIES!”

Then, he saw the matching red neon sign above that: “APPLAUSE. Where hands aren’t the only thing clapping!”

His mouth fell open, and he cried out in an uncharacteristically emotional voice, “Tweek, you took me to a _ strip club_?!”

“N-n-no!” Tweek spouted, his face flushing as red as the sign. “I-it’s a strip club/brothel.”

“A _ brothel_?! Why are we here?!”

  
“Well, let’s go inside and I’ll show you.” 

Tweek took Craig’s hand again and led him through the inconspicuous front door. They entered a small waiting room, with a door guarded by a tough-looking bouncer on the other side. There was a small shelf topped with a plastic container of pamphlets, similar to those one might see in a doctor’s office. The bouncer was crossing his arms, but as he saw Tweek came in, he lowered them and stepped aside, giving him a friendly nod as Tweek walked through. Craig hesitantly nodded at the bouncer as well, but received no reaction at all in response. He took a pamphlet and followed Tweek. 

The two entered a large open area. To their right, there was a bar with a brown-haired barman behind it; two doors on the far side, one on the far left and one on the far right with a velvet rope blocking it. Both had another bouncer standing in front of them. Most notably, there was a large stage with a pole attached to the ceiling and floor, where a blonde girl in a cowgirl outfit was dancing. As with any strip club, of course, there were many customers: cheering for the dancer, ordering drinks or crappy bar food, idly chatting, and so on. 

"This way," Tweek loudly said. He had to raise his voice a lot just to be heard over the overwhelming chatter and music. As the noise surrounded Tweek and invaded his thoughts, he felt his heart beating faster, his breathing deepening, his head throbbing with pain...he couldn't move, he couldn't think. He was—No, no, nono_nonono_—

"Tweek!"

Craig's hand was on his shoulder. His voice and his touch were real, this was real. He was safe.

"I know you, and I know what that was. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Craig asked, delicately.

"Yes...yeah, I-I'm sure," Tweek replied, giving himself a moment to stabilize his breathing before continuing, "I'm okay. That still happens sometimes, but...coming here kinda helps. L-like exposure therapy."

"Okay. If you feel overwhelmed again, just grab my hand and I'll be there."

Tweek squeezed Craig's hand and whispered "Thank you," then let go and kept leading Craig towards the left, mumbling a few rushed apologies as they squeezed past people. The bouncer standing in front of the left door stepped aside for them, and Tweek led Craig into a room with mirrors on the walls, skimpy clothes hanging on racks, small stalls with red doors, and people! The room had a few dancers of diverse appearances examining themselves in mirrors, stepping into the stalls to change, and generally preparing to go out on stage. 

"Hey, Tweek!" a few of them chimed in unison as he entered.

"H-hey, everybody!" Tweek waved and smiled in a friendly way. "I-I hope you don't mind I brought a friend in to see how things work."

"It's no problem at all, sweetie," said a nearby girl, dressed in...a Raisins outfit?

"_Mercedes?_" Craig gasped.

"Hey, Craig!" she said casually.

"Wait! They just let you into the dressing room and knew your name! Tweek, you _ work _ here?!" Craig cried, turning toward Tweek wildly. 

Tweek held up his hands in an attempt to pacify him and said, "I know, I know! I was nervous at first too. Wh-when Kenny brought me here and tried to get me a job, I was embarrassed out of my mind. I th-thought, ngh, I'd g-get hurt or catch some disease or…" Tweek started to scratch at his arm and let out little yelps.

"Relax."

"R-right." Tweek took a deep breath. "But it's actually really safe and regulated! The customers aren't allowed to touch you while you're dancing unless you say they can, and th-there's always a staff member nearby in case they try anything funny. W-we do the angel shot thing—”

“The what now?”

Tweek sighed. “It’s all in the pamphlet.”

It was then that Craig realized just how large the pamphlet he had grabbed was. It was almost difficult to hold in one hand, but he managed to open it and flip through the pages...Jesus, how many rules did this place have?

"Page 124," Tweek said drily.

Craig nodded, flipped to it, and read the entry aloud. “‘If a customer feels that they are unsafe, they may approach the bar and order an ‘angel shot’. An angel shot clean means a staff member will escort them to their car, an angel shot with ice means an Uber or Lyft will be called for them, and an angel shot with lime means the police will be called. If an employee feels that they are unsafe, they should say that they are ‘going to chop more cucumbers’, and they will be taken to a back room where customers are not permitted.”

“Y-yeah! It’s super safe! P-plus, th-the customers have to pay extra to…” Tweek blushed heavily. “U-use the, umm, th-the brothel part of the club. A-and it has to be in a private room, and they have to use condoms and lube, and y-you can put in your b-bio if you don’t d-do that.”

“Bio?”

“Craig, are you even reading the pamphlet? Th-there’s bios for everyone who works here! Th-their stage names, what they like and don’t like, their favorite drinks, whether or not they’ll d-do it with you…”

“Hm. Lemme see if I can find you…”

  
“Page 199.”

“Thanks,” Craig mumbled as he turned to it. There was a picture of a smiling and winking Tweek with a faint red tint to his cheeks, and large text in light brown reading “Coffee Creamer”. Craig couldn’t keep himself from snickering a little, though he quickly shut up as Tweek glared at him. He continued to read through the bio...apparently Tweek’s favorite drink was a Siciliano, he liked crossdressing and being praised, he disliked being tied up and people who didn’t ‘do their fair share of the work’, his policy on sex was ‘if I like you’, and his outfit was…

Oh, _ damn_. 

Craig’s eyes widened to the approximate size of dinner plates as he saw a picture of Tweek in his stage outfit. It was a fluttery white crop top, along with lacy white thigh-high stockings and what appeared to be lingerie, and garter belts that connected the thigh-highs and panties. It did _ not _leave much to the imagination. 

“Dude…” he breathed. “Your outfit, it’s…”

  
“Oh, you like it? I’m glad!”

“Yeah, i-it’s great,” Craig said with a little laugh. “But, I never woulda thought you’d wear something like that.”

“I know. But like I said, coming here and dancing for everyone, and hearing them cheer for me...it kinda makes me feel better! A-and I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m actually really, um...sexually open, I guess? I like trying new things and figuring out what I like and don’t like!”

A few of the other employees cheered supportively, and Tweek giggled and thanked them.

“I mean, hey, good for you, but why am I here?” Craig asked, still a bit slow on the uptake.

“Well, because I wanted you to see me dance, silly! I’m on next! Oh, I'd better get dressed…" He grabbed his outfit from a nearby rack (he'd memorized where it would be so he didn't have to desperately look for it every time), glanced in a mirror to make sure his hair wasn't _ too _messy, then dashed into a stall, calling out "Go back out there and watch with everyone else!" before shutting the door.

"Yeah, you should go back out there! It was nice meeting you, Craig. I'm Lola, by the way," a black-haired girl said, smiling.

"Yeah, you too. Nice meetin' you all," said Craig, somewhat stilted, as he exited the dressing room and rejoined the cheering crowd in the main area. 

The stripper in the cowgirl outfit waved and walked back behind the red velvet curtain, dollar bills stuffed into her denim shorts, her cleavage, and even the brim of her hat. 

The sunglasses-wearing DJ to the right of the stage, near the door with the rope, cleared his throat and announced over the microphone, “And that was Dusty! Give ‘er a big hand!”

The crowd clapped and hooted. Craig decided not to join in—he hadn’t seen her dance for more than a second or two, and even then, he didn’t really like girls. 

The music shifted from some strange fusion of electronica and country to techno music with what sounded like piano and violin mixed in. “Now it’s time for our next dancer, ladies and germs! This boy'll grind your beans, put some pep in your step, and maybe even let ya fill him with milk—it's Coffee Creamer!"

The cheering grew even louder as a smiling Tweek walked out from behind the curtain, swaying his hips enticingly. Craig clapped along with them and even let out a “Woo!” to encourage his friend. 

Tweek stopped at the edge of the stage and waved hello, his fingers fluttering. “Hii, everybody! Who wants some Coffee, hmm?”

More cheers came from the crowd, and they sounded even more enthusiastic this time. 

“Now, don’t indulge too much—you know too much caffeine’s bad for you,” Tweek teased, placing his finger on his chin in a flirty manner. “It stunts your growth, and we want you to be nice and big and strong, don’t we~?”

Craig had started to feel much...warmer all of a sudden, and he got the feeling that it wasn’t just from the bodies all around him. Tweek had always been a good actor, so it made sense that he’d be good at flirting, but Craig never thought he’d be this...sexy.

“Maybe it’s not such a good idea to dance for you! You could get addicted to Coffee, y’know~!” Tweek said; it was clear he wasn’t being genuine, but he still sounded pretty serious. 

A few customers protested, calling out things like "Aw, come on, please!”, “We’re your biggest fans!”, “I’m already addicted to _ dat ass _,” and so on. 

“Weeell, if you reeeally want me to…”

Cheers again.  
“Okay then, here we go!”

Craig watched, almost transfixed, as Tweek took the pole in both hands and hoisted himself up off the ground, clinging to it with his thin fingers and thick thighs, and started spinning. Dollar bills started flying at him, hurled by excited patrons, and he soon took his hands off the pole entirely, sandwiching it between his plump, squishy thighs and using them to hold on. Naturally, this evoked even more cheers, wolf-whistles, and money from the customers. Tweek followed this up by performing a rather dramatic movement so that he was now hanging upside down by his thighs, his messy blond hair falling in a cute way. 

Without even realizing it, Craig had already cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, “Show us your butt!”. Once he realized what he’d done, he blinked in shock, but he couldn’t exactly take it back now. 

“Aw, you guys really aren’t getting a good enough view?” Tweek said in a faux sad voice, pouting. He was met with various answers in the negative, and replied, “Okay, let me just see…” His voice started to slow down as he exerted himself to perform his next move. “What..I can...there!”  
He spread his legs, grabbed hold of the pole again, and flipped back down, landing on the floor of the stage and doing the splits. Craig wondered when he had gotten so flexible....and all rational thoughts soon fled his mind as Tweek started twerking. 

Craig hadn’t ever really been one for religion, but sights like this were often enough to make him believe in a god. He may have been a bottom, but he could still appreciate a good ass—and Tweek’s ass was in a league all its own. As the blond boy’s plump cheeks jiggled and clapped together, his position only granting a better view, Craig could no longer deny that he was aroused—more so than he’d ever been.

The cheers became incredibly loud, almost deafening, and the patrons tossed more and more dollar bills onto the stage; some of them even landed on Tweek’s ass (and promptly fell off from all the bouncing). Craig, without even willing it to happen, started to slowly move through the crowd and closer to that glorious ass, until he was standing right in front of the stage, at eye level with the twitchy twerking Tweek. 

“Oh! And of course, we’ve got a very special friend of mine in the audience tonight,” Tweek said, still shaking his ass. “This is Craig, and I invited him here to watch me dance! Say hi, Craig!”

“Hi, Craig,” the black-haired boy dumbly said. 

“And since you’re my friend, I figure it’s only fair that I let you touch. I almost never do that, mind you, so this is a real treat! Go ahead, Craig.”

Tweek hadn’t even finished talking before Craig had reached out his hand. He slowly raised his hand and lightly spanked Tweek’s left cheek, causing a little _ smack _ sound and sending little ripples through his fat rear. 

“Ooh! Little harder, and get the other one.”

Craig obeyed without hesitation, slapping Tweek’s right cheek a bit harder. 

“And...both at the same time!”

Craig raised both hands and brought them down hard on the blond’s thicc ass; the sound of his hand hitting the soft flesh nearly filled the entire room. The crowd went wild as faint red handprints appeared on Tweek’s pale skin and his plump cheeks jiggled and bounced hypnotically; if Craig had been in a more rational state of mind, he might have been surprised that they hadn’t all shouted themselves hoarse. 

“Oh, perfect!” Tweek cried, almost sounding as if the spanks had brought him physical pleasure. “In fact, that was so nice...why don’t you come up here with me, honey?”

Craig hesitated, seeming to think rationally again for a moment. He wasn't sure this was a good idea—he might end up getting too emotional and doing something stupid, or worse, making Tweek uncomfortable in some way. Still, Tweek’s ass was so good...and maybe if he was lucky, he’d get to touch Tweek’s dick too. That, and the chanting of “Craig! Craig! Craig!” by the customers was starting to get annoying. 

Craig placed his hands atop the stage and tried to pull himself up, but fell back down to the ground. Tweek stood up and offered him his hand, and Craig took it gratefully. With Craig pulling himself up and Tweek helping him, he managed to clamber onto the stage. 

“Now, since Craig seems to love my ass so much, what do you say we give him a closer look, huh?” Tweek called to the crowd. A few people called out “yeah” in return, and Tweek turned to Craig, said “What do you think, Craig? How about a lap dance for my beeeest friend~?”, then gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. Some customers let out a few “Aww”s. 

Craig nodded immediately and replied, “Yes, please.”

“Good! James, toss me a stool, would ya?”

The brown-haired bartender reached over the bar, picked up a sturdy wooden stool, and tossed it to Tweek, who caught it with a dramatic gesture and set it down to the left of the pole. 

_ Damn, that was impressive. _

“And while we’re at it, everybody give James a hand! He works so hard to keep all you thirsty guys, gals, and non-binary pals satisfied—he deserves some appreciation too!”

The patrons politely applauded, and James smiled and took a little bow. Tweek gestured to the stool, and Craig sat down facing the crowd, though it took a bit of adjustment—his erection tended to get in the way. Jeez, that was a lot of people...Tweek must be pretty popular. He could see why. 

“Good boy! Just sit there and let me pour you some Coffee~...”

Tweek placed his hands on Craig’s broad shoulders and started swaying his curvy hips—which, of course, had the added benefit of exposing his ass to the crowd. He leaned a small bit closer to Craig’s face, and whispered, “You enjoying this? It’s not too much?”

Craig nodded. 

“Mm, good. In that case…”

Tweek slowly lowered himself onto Craig’s lap, placing his thighs against Craig’s. The thin fabric of his outfit barely seemed to hold his own hard cock; Craig could feel its warmth even though it wasn’t touching him directly. Biting his lip and winking one pure blue eye, Tweek teasingly purred and started to grind his hips against Craig. "You can keep touching, by the way," he whispered.

Immediately, Craig took ample opportunity to grab Tweek's ample thighs and feel how soft and plump they were. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's shoulders, and as he grinded on him, their throbbing bulges sometimes made contact, rubbing together through their clothes. Each time this happened, little jolts of pleasure, like electricity, went through their bodies. Craig's hands drifted from Tweek's thighs to his shaking hips; thankfully, they were shaking because Tweek was voluntarily doing it, and not because he was nervous. In fact, Tweek didn't seem to be twitching or otherwise fidgeting at all. Was he really that calm? Did this place really help him that much? Or...was it something else?

Craig then realized his hands had drifted around Tweek’s beautiful twinky body once again: he now had his large hands on Tweek’s even larger ass. Sometimes he cursed his love for butts—it just made him do stupid stuff sometimes. However, this was not one of those times. He was _ loving _this, groping and squeezing Tweek's butt happily; Tweek seemed to be enjoying it too, as he was giggling and shaking his hips even faster.

"Craig, you're such a perv~!" he teased. "I'd _ love _to do more stuff with my butt, but if I turn around, all these nice people won't be able to see it, and that'd just be cruel…" He thought for a moment, then said, "Oh! I know!"

Tweek lowered his feet to the ground and shifted the chair to the side, the muscles in his thighs flexing against Craig's legs. He then turned around so that Craig had a perfect view of his ass and the customers could still see it from the side. Then, he grabbed hold of the pole and started twerking again, clapping his thick cheeks for his dear friend, who grinned and resumed slapping them nice and hard. The crowd tossed a few bills and cheered a bit. 

Though he was quite distracted by Tweek's personal show, Craig managed to whisper into his ear, "Hey, Tweek?" 

"Mhm?"

"This is super hot, but, uh...I'm a bottom."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry—"

"It's okay, I promise. Like I said, this is so hot. You've got a great ass, dude."

"Aw, th-thank you…"

"But maybe..._ I _ could try dancing?"

"Oooh!" Tweek exclaimed, loud enough for the patrons to hear. He blushed and covered his mouth, almost as a reflex, but then uncovered it and said, "Hey, everybody! Craig said he wants to dance for you all too! Would you like that?"

"Wooooo!" came the reply from the swathe of people, along with quite a few enthusiastic "Yeah!"s.

"Okay, let's take you back there and get you an outfit!" Tweek cheerily said. He stood up, took Craig's hand, and started to lead him back behind the curtain. Of course, he made sure to walk in just such a way that his hips swayed and his ass bounced for his loving fans.

Once they had slipped back behind the curtain and into the dressing room, Tweek grasped both of Craig's hands in his and beamed. 

"God, this is so exhilarating!" he cried out giddily. "It feels so good when they cheer for me like that...and, um…"

"Yeah?" Craig asked, with a huge shit-eating grin developing on his face. 

"I-it was really nice having you touch my butt and say you liked it and stuff,” he added, avoiding eye contact with Craig for fear of blushing like a schoolgirl—and of having to acknowledge that warm feeling growing in his chest and spreading through his entire body. It wasn’t just arousal, he knew that, but...he didn’t want to think about what else it could be. 

“Hey, I was just bein’ honest.”

“Th-that’s why I like you: you’re honest.”

“Thanks. Besides, it’s not like you need to thank me—I just got kissed and grinded on.”

“It’s n-no problem, _ honey_,” Tweek giggled. “Now let’s find you an outfit, hmm? Let’s see…”

He stepped toward the clothes racks and bent over slightly to look through them. Naturally, he shook his ass a little for Craig, just to keep him in the mood for dancing. 

Lola, who was sitting in a chair, finished adjusting her hair and turned toward Craig. “Jeez, what are you doing out there? They’re cheering louder than they ever do.”

“Oh, Tweek’s doin’ great out there. He brought me up on stage and gave me a lap dance, and now I’m gonna start dancing too.”

“Nice! But make sure you remember the rules on guest dancers—you get 15% of the cut from when you dance, the main dancer, that’s Tweek, gets 30%, and the rest is split up evenly among everyone else.”

“But doesn’t that mean I’m kinda stealing from you guys?”

“Don’t be silly, sweetie,” Mercedes interjected as she grabbed a feather boa and a sparkly sequined top from a rack. “Guest dancers always bring in more money, so we end up getting more than we usually do. Plus—” She smiled at him. “—you’re pretty hot.”

“Mhm!” Tweek agreed as he popped his head back out of the hanging clothes. “Oh, and I found something _ great _! Look!” 

He excitedly grabbed at something and pulled it out. It was a black crop top, thigh-highs, and...oh, it was just a black version of Tweek’s outfit!

“It c-contrasts really well! Black and white, hunk and twink, uh…”

"Fun and boring?”

“Dumb and smart,” Tweek countered. 

“Badass and nerdy.”

“Horny and...uh...also horny.” Tweek let out a brief giggle, a “Hehe” sort of laugh, before gasping. “Oh! I-I still need to get the money and bring it in—otherwise there’ll be way too much to carry in once we’re done. Gimme just a second!”

He dashed back outside, leaving Craig marveling at his speed. He wondered if he would be that fast when they were—_if. Don’t get your hopes up, Craig. _He shook his head and stepped into a stall to get dressed. He slowly slid his clothes off and placed them on a little shelf, taking a deep breath. He was rock hard, sweating, and blushing rather heavily—it sunk in just how hot he was, temperature-wise. And how hot Tweek was, appearance-wise. He needed some relief soon, otherwise he’d probably end up blowing his load all over Tweek’s ass the second it touched him. He put the outfit on and was a tad surprised at how comfortable it was. 

Meanwhile, Tweek waved a little to the customers as he dashed out. He noticed that the stool had been taken down and was now back at the bar. 

“S-sorry, everyone! I’m just here to pick up the money real quick! W-we found a great outfit for Craig, and we’ll be ready to come back out and entertain you all in just a minute!” he assured them, grabbing fistfuls of bills from the ground. 

As he started to walk off, a few people cried out in protest. 

“Aw, Coffee, can’t you show off just a little before you go?” one of them called. Other voices rang out in agreement. 

“Oh...okay, fine.”

Tweek knelt down, spread his legs a bit, and shook his ass for all he was worth, eliciting more cheers and hurled money from the patrons, which he quickly picked up. 

“I promise you’ll get all the ass you can handle soon!” he said as he stood back up. “I wouldn’t let you down. I love you all!” 

He walked back to the dressing room and placed the money into a small till. Just then, Craig exited the stall...and now it was Tweek's turn to be dumbfounded.

"Dayum, Craig! You are rockin' that outfit!" Mercedes said. "Do a little twirl for us."

Craig rolled his eyes, replied, "I don't twirl. But I _ will _spin," and proceeded to do so. 

"Wow! You look really nice!" said Lola. 

He did indeed. Naturally, his defined abs and arms were exposed, and there was a decent view of his broad chest and shoulders too. His toned thighs were hugged quite well by the lacy stockings, and of course, the panties provided an excellent view of his ass and...bulge. 

"W-wow…" Tweek gasped. 

"I really look that good?" Craig skeptically asked as he examined himself. "Maybe I should crossdress more often. Hell, maybe I could even get a job here."

"Oh, we're always looking for new recruits! You'll need to talk to the hiring director, though," Lola offered in a helpful way. "There's some tips in the—"

"Yeah, the pamphlet. I'll think about it. Heh, maybe me and Tweek could be a team. Opposites attract and all that."

Had he really said that? It was getting hard to focus...Tweek, however, quite liked the sound of that! Something about Craig being there made him even more relaxed and uninhibited—normally he'd never let customers touch him while he was dancing, and he'd only had sex with a customer once or twice. And even then, it was only because he knew them outside of the club.

"M-maybe! But let's focus on that later—we've got a lot of people waiting for us," Tweek said, pointing with his thumb to the curtain. 

Craig nodded, and Tweek took his hand and smiled at him. Tweek received a squeeze on his hand in return, and they walked back out to the sound of cheers and applause.

"Hi again, everyone! Doesn't Craig look great?" Tweek cried with a flamboyant gesture at Craig; the response was, of course, _ very _positive. "Hm, but we should give him a stage name too...oh, I've got it!" He turned towards Craig and wrapped his arms around his shoulders again. "You can be my little Coffee Cake~!" He booped Craig's nose teasingly, and followed it up with a little kiss—then used his grip on his shoulders to turn Craig to the side, exposing his ass to the crowd.

"'Cause he's sure _ got _ some cake, doesn't he~? I mean, _ damn_!" Tweek cried. He kneeled down, grabbed each of Craig's cheeks in one hand, and started playfully groping them and moving them up and down to make Craig's nice muscular booty jiggle.

The crowd cheered in agreement, and Tweek continued, "Normally big strong hunks like him don't have good asses, but Craig's got it all! Hehe, it's just another reason why I love him." He planted a kiss on each cheek and laughed.

Craig's heart skipped a beat. _ Love? No...he's just sayin' that for the customers. He's just your friend. Isn't he? _

"Mm! I just wanna grope it and spank it like you did mine!" Tweek said, slapping it a few times and leaving some red handprints of his own. Craig gasped and felt his cock grow even harder; he hadn't thought that possible. 

Of course, due to his position, Tweek was resting his head on Craig's thigh, perhaps without realizing it; this meant that his face was right next to Craig's throbbing bulge. It actually looked rather nice. Though Craig _ had _said he was a bottom...good thing he had such a nice ass. 

Wait! Why was he even thinking about this? Just because he and Craig had done some teasing and mild touching didn't mean they were actually going to do it. Tweek blushed a small bit more and stood up. 

"Why don't you shake your butt like I did?" he suggested, trying to steady his shaking voice. Craig heard the waver in his voice and squeezed his hand, but Tweek whispered, "I'm okay."

"Okay, you guys wanna see me twerk like Coffee Creamer here?" Craig addressed the patrons. 

After a resounding chorus of "Woo"s, the crowd started chanting again: "Cof-fee Cake! Cof-fee Cake!", cheering him on. 

Craig smirked and took to the pole, grabbing hold and spinning around it similarly to how Tweek had. He tried to do what Tweek had done where he gripped the pole with only his thighs—he figured his legs were strong enough—but he wasn't as flexible as Tweek. He could hold onto the pole with just his thighs, but when he tried to spin like that, he almost ended up falling! Thankfully, Tweek was there to catch him, and rub his back a little. 

"Oh no! Oh, my poor lil' Cake! You're not hurt, are you?" Tweek worriedly said as he looked over Craig for any injuries. 

“Nah, I’m okay...as long as I got you with me,” Craig replied in an attempt to play along with all the affection. Well, not _ entirely _...he did seem to feel more empathetic and in touch with his emotions when he was with Tweek. It was nice. 

More “Aww”s. 

“Oh, you really are a coffee cake—’cause you’re so sweet. Here, let’s try again. I’ll stand on the left side of the stage and you stand on the right, and we’ll both show off our asses for everybody~!”

Craig made a vague grunting noise that indicated approval, and the two took their places and bent over slightly. Though Craig couldn’t see the crowd, he could hear their cries of approval, and the faint sound of Tweek’s plump cheeks clapping together. He joined in, shaking his hips and bouncing his muscular ass, and glanced to the side to catch glimpses of Tweek’s flushed but smiling face and jiggling butt. They were actually rather close to each other, with only a small distance and the pole between them; Craig could have reached out and touched Tweek's ass if he wanted to. And he did want to! So he promptly grabbed a handful of Tweek's jiggling cheek, and Tweek gasped and returned the favor. That made it a bit difficult to keep twerking, but they did their best, and the cheers and money didn't stop or even slow down. 

"Hey, do the whipped cream thing!" someone yelled out.

"Oh! Silly me, how could I forget?" Tweek gasped. "What's coffee without whipped cream?"

He sprang upright, though he kept clapping his cheeks together as much as he could, and held out his hand. James dug an aerosol can out from under the bar, and with a gentle "Here ya go, Creamer," tossed it to him. Once again, Tweek smoothly caught the thrown object. He took the cap off with a satisfying "pop" sound as the air was released from under the plastic, opened his mouth, and sprayed some whipped cream inside, giggling happily as he swallowed the sweet topping. 

"Mmmm~..." he moaned sensually. 

"Oh, gimme some too," Craig said as he stood up.

"Now don't be greedy, Cake," Tweek reprimanded. He waggled his finger, then glanced at it; his blue eyes widened as an idea came to him. A mischievous smile spread across his face, and he said, "Okaaay, you can have some!" 

He held out two fingers, pointed the can at his hand, and squeezed the nozzle, spraying clean white whipped cream onto the outstretched fingers. 

"Lick it off!" he said with a wink. 

Craig hesitantly leaned forward, stuck out his tongue, and slowly licked up some of the whipped cream. Suddenly, Tweek shoved his fingers into his mouth! 

"Suck," he ordered, beginning to move them back and forth.

A faint blush came to Craig's face, and he obediently sucked and swirled his tongue around Tweek's slender fingers, trying to get every drop of the sweet cream. It was just like sucking a dick, only it tasted better. And he had some experience with sucking dick. Mostly with Clyde, because Clyde got _ weird _ when he was horny, and Craig usually had to fix the issue himself. He did enjoy fucking Clyde, but...so far, this was better.

Tweek kept moving his fingers back and forth, rubbing the roof of Craig's mouth lightly. Even once all the whipped cream had been swallowed, he kept them in Craig's mouth for a moment, forcing him to keep sucking. However, he soon pulled out, leaving Craig blushing and somewhat out of breath. 

"That was fun!" said Tweek casually, as if this sort of thing happened every day. "What next…? Oh! I got it! Start twerking for us again, honey."

Craig blew some air out, trying to focus on Tweek's orders and not get so horny he couldn't even think properly...oh, who was he kidding? He was already that horny. He kneeled down and started bouncing his defined ass, then felt a slightly cool sensation on it. Tweek had sprayed some whipped cream onto his butt and was now slowly licking it off! The blond boy was making exaggerated noises of a lewd nature as he ran his tongue across Craig’s cheek, and he proceeded to do the same thing with Craig’s _ other _cheek! Craig shuddered a little; the feeling was strange, but certainly not unpleasant. 

“Now you do the same thing to me!” Tweek said, doing the splits and dropping to the floor again in a matter of seconds. Craig had to take a moment to adjust to the fact that Tweek was on the ground and shaking his ass again, since it had all happened so fast, but he eagerly took the can from Tweek, sprayed some whipped cream onto his jiggling ass, and licked it off nice and slowly. 

Tweek, still enthusiastically twerking for the wild crowd of excited patrons, turned to Craig and snatched the whipped cream from his hand. With a swift motion, he pulled Craig’s top up, sprayed some cream onto his nipple, and placed his lips around it, licking the cream off and sucking Craig’s stiffening nipple. Craig let out a moan, his voice cracking, and intertwined his fingers into that beautiful mess of blond hair, holding Tweek close, not letting him stop. Eventually, he did let Tweek pull away, and the blond sprayed some cream into his mouth, then into Craig’s. The two, completely in sync at this point, started to passionately make out, sliding their tongues into one another’s mouths and wrapping them around each other as they fought for the little morsels of sweet white liquid. Tweek bit at Craig’s lips and tongue to establish dominance, and Craig leaned back, the back of his head resting against the pole, letting Tweek do whatever he pleased. 

Tweek suddenly stopped kissing Craig and reached for the boy’s black panties, tugging them down ever so slightly. 

“Wait…” Craig gasped. “Are dancers allowed to do this?”

“S-since when were you one for rules?” Tweek giggled, before continuing, “Y-y-yes, they are. Pamphlet. W-we don’t have to use condoms—I know you don’t have anything, and neither do I. We don’t have to use a private room either.”

“Heh...let’s do it, then.”

Tweek grinned devilishly and slid both his and Craig’s panties down in one movement. Their hard, twitching dicks were both in full view now, in front of everyone...but it was okay, it was all okay. Craig was there, with kindness and understanding and honesty. 

And Tweek was going to _ destroy _him. 

Tweek stood up, his tip dripping some precum onto Craig’s red face. He lowered the aerosol can and sprayed a large dollop of whipped cream onto his shaft. 

“Eat up, Cake.”

Craig slowly licked both the precum and some of the cream from Tweek’s tip, savoring the odd but surprisingly good taste as they intermingled with his saliva (it was a miracle he wasn’t drooling all over the stage)—sweet and salty, and somewhat bitter, too. He took an inch or two into his mouth, intending to start slow and tease Tweek—but the coffee-themed stripper had other ideas. 

Tweek groaned and said, “For G-God’s sake, I love teasing, but you’re just being a p-pussy.” He thrust forward, forcing the rest of his shaft past Craig’s slightly chapped lips all at once. Craig’s eyes bulged and he gagged, but Tweek wasn’t too big, and he got used to it in a few seconds. Tweek then noticed that there was a little bit of cream left behind on Craig’s lip, and it looked a bit like a mustache. He let out a juvenile laugh—it was stupid, yes, but weren’t best friends supposed to laugh about stupid stuff? 

He tapped Craig’s cheek and whispered, “If it gets to be too much, pinch my thigh,” and Craig nodded to show he understood. Then, he started thrusting, pinning Craig against the pole and fucking his tight throat like his life depended on it. Craig kept letting out little gagging noises, but Tweek placed his hand on his shoulder once again and whispered, “Breathe through your nose. You’re okay.” Craig did so, and soon found the going much easier. He licked and sucked at Tweek’s shaft with all his might as it thrust in and out of his mouth and Tweek’s round balls slapped against his sharp chin. Drool started to fly from his lips with each movement of Tweek’s now-saliva-covered cock. 

The cheers were nearly deafening again. They weren’t painful, just irritating, so Craig tried his best to block them out and only focus on those beautiful blue eyes staring down at his green ones, those sweet high-pitched moans and grunts from Tweek...it didn’t work, but still, Tweek appeared absolutely...what was a good word for it? Damn it, he was too horny to think of a word...radiant! Yeah, radiant…

Though while he was on the subject of thinking, he did have an idea. He pointed to his right. Tweek whispered "Turn?" and he nodded. Tweek then turned and forcibly moved Craig with him, exposing his ass to the crowd. Craig eagerly grabbed two handfuls of those beautiful thick cheeks: squeezing and slapping them, and even spreading them to expose Tweek's tight little asshole to all the people watching. 

"G-gah!" Tweek cried; it was more a cry of surprise than protest, though. He did like the cheers and hoots that the customers let out when his ass was exposed like this...but he needed to show Craig he was in charge here.

Tweek started to breathe heavily, and grabbed hold of Craig’s sweat-streaked hair in order er to thrust even harder and faster. "O-okay, everybody…" he panted. "Sh-sh-should I-I cum in my s-sweet little Coffee Cake's mouth and then fuck his ass? O-or save it all for his ass?"

"Save it!"

"No, cum now!"

"Give 'im a nice big load in his ass!"

"Give him one in his mouth and one in his ass! Perfectly balanced!"

"As all things should be!"

Tweek groaned and raised one hand. "O-okay, everybody slow down. Let's do it by a show of hands. Everyone who wants me to cum now and then cum slightly less in his ass, raise your hands."

A moderate amount of people raised their hands.

"Okay, five, ten, fifteen…" Tweek mumbled to himself; naturally, he kept facefucking Craig as he counted. "That's 33! Now everyone who wants me to not cum in his mouth and save it all for that nice tight butt of his, raise your hands!"

What seemed like a larger group raised their hands. 

"Hey, no raising your hands twice and trying to trick me!" Tweek called out angrily. He slapped Craig rather hard across the face, eliciting a deep moan from him. "Do it again and I'll slap him even harder! Okay...Five, ten, fifteen...that's 47! Saving it for his ass wins!" 

A few people disappointedly "Aww"ed, but most people sounded their approval. Tweek gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled out of Craig's mouth. He took a _ very _deep breath as he tried not to cum, then gestured vaguely at Craig, who nodded, got on all fours, and stuck his ass into the air. Tweek quickly shook up the can, sprayed some whipped cream near Craig’s asshole, and promptly buried his face in the bottom’s...bottom, eagerly eating him out, his tongue reaching deep enough to hit Craig’s prostate. Craig moaned deeply and allowed Tweek to pleasure him for a while before he withdrew his tongue.

Tweek called out, “Oh! Hey, James, need some lube over here!”, and a decent-sized bottle was thrown to him. He poured some out and rubbed it onto his fingers, then slid one into Craig’s asshole; after a short pause to allow Craig to adjust, he slid in another finger, then a third, and he even dared to slide in a fourth. Craig took it all in stride, as he did with everything, and Tweek moved his fingers in a circular motion to apply the lube. 

Once Tweek felt there was enough (which took a while—one can never have enough lube, after all), he took his thin fingers out and shoved his upright cock in with great force. The blond wasted no time in pounding, and raining down hard spanks onto, Craig’s ass. Tweek wasn’t the strongest out there, but he was quite thin and lithe, and this allowed him to make up for in speed what he lacked in power. He couldn’t thrust incredibly hard, but, damn, was he fast. The sounds of him thrusting forward—the slapping of their bodies together, the squishing sounds of the lube—were so frequent that there hardly seemed to be any pauses between each one. 

Craig just sort of laid there and let Tweek use him. It wasn’t like he would have resisted, but there wasn’t much he could do at all; the feeling of his prostate being hit, his cock twitching and dripping precum, the sounds of cheering and moaning, the bright multicolored lights and (rather catchy) music...all of it served to overwhelm him and put him into a sort of haze, but not in a bad way. It was like a good dream.

“C-Craig...you’re so good,” he heard Tweek whisper in his ear. “P-please, I, I need to cum in you…”

Craig barely managed to get out the words, “Do it.”

Tweek continued to thrust as fast as his twinky little body could carry him before finally cumming. All the teasing, the grinding, the pent-up sexual tension that the two had been building for each other all night—no, even longer than that—everything was finally released. They came together, moaning in ecstasy as hot, fertile semen spewed from both their erect cocks. 

...Was it over? Had they woken up? No, it couldn’t be, this, this bliss had to continue, it couldn’t end…

“Butt plugs,” Tweek mumbled. He pulled himself up from his slump against Craig, saying “Keep your ass up” and dashing back to the dressing room, not even bothering to cover himself. He returned a moment later with two butt plugs with little fake gemstones in them: one blue and one red. He slid the red one into Craig’s tight hole, keeping all his cum inside, then bent down and spread his ass for the other boy. “I n-need lube,” he said. 

Craig did the same thing that Tweek had done: poured some lube onto his fingers, then gradually slid more and more of his fingers inside that lovely asshole until it was nice and lubed up. Tweek reached behind him in another impressive display of flexibility and slid the blue butt plug inside him, moaning softly. 

“C-can you keep going?” he whispered. 

Craig nodded, a smile growing on his lips as his energy slowly returned.

The two kept going for some time, trying everything they could. They flaunted and touched every inch of their bodies, though their enticing asses did seem to get a bit more attention; kissed, licked, and bit at each other using the whipped cream; and occasionally removed Craig’s butt plug so Tweek could fill him with another load. 

Neither of them were sure how long it had been when Tweek attempted to spray some cream onto Craig’s thighs and the can blew out nothing but air. 

“We’re out,” Craig said simply.

“O-okay...show’s over, everyone,” panted Tweek.

The crowd slowly dispersed, ordering drinks, chatting with each other about what had just happened, or leaving the club entirely. Craig and Tweek started picking up the piles of money that had been thrown, and Tweek was tossed a rag by James to clean up their fluids with. The two put their arms around one another and walked back into the dressing room, where Mercedes and Lola were waiting for them.

  
“Jeez, you two took a while,” Lola commented. 

Mercedes started to say something, but cut herself off as she saw the money stuffed into their panties and stockings. “O! M! G! How much money is that?!” she cried, her eyes lighting up. 

“Just leave the toys and outfits on that table to get washed,” Lola said, pointing to a nearby table. “And put the money on that one. We’ll divide it up later. 

The two obeyed, still not bothering to cover themselves—they had just shown much more to many more people. 

“And there’s showers in that room. Go clean yourselves up, then you can sleep here,” Lola continued. 

Mercedes retrieved their clothes from the stalls and tossed them over, though Craig was the one who smoothly caught them this time. Tweek giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“So...you’re getting a job here, right?” the blond asked as they walked to the showers together. 

“Yep. And we’re together now, right?”

“Oh...y-you...feel that way too?”

“Tweek, I just had sex with you in public for a buncha horny dumbasses. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

“Good! That’s...good. Because I realized I like you too,” Tweek said, with a relieved sigh. 

They supported one another, still finding it a little hard to walk, as they entered the showers, cleaned themselves up, and got dressed in their normal clothes. Tweek thought it was rather refreshing to be back in his usual green button-up shirt and jeans, and Craig thought likewise for his NASA shirt and blue jacket and hat. Then, they walked into another room with rows of beds, where they laid down and relaxed from their hard day’s work together, soon falling asleep in one another's arms, and, of course, groping each other's asses...


	3. Sticks, Stones, Words, and Whips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Kyle shows up to school wearing a dress. (Can you tell I like crossdressing yet?) Craig, naturally, is spellbound by Kyle's appearance; some of the other boys take notice and decide to play matchmaker. They gather at Token's house and play Seven Minutes in Heaven- and Craig and Kyle are, of course, paired together. As the two enter the depths of Token's closet, they start to experiment and go a bit beyond kissing...

The soft swishing of fabric. Craig’s gaze lazily drifted behind him, further down the school hallway where the sound had come from—it was the only semi-interesting thing there was to pay attention to, besides Kenny, Clyde, and Stan making fart noises with their armpits, and Jimmy and Tweek staring at each other being all lovey-dovey. 

And, of course, his jaw dropped the second he saw the source of the noise. Craig normally thought of himself as a pretty stoic person, unfazed by the illogical and sometimes downright impossible everyday happenings of South Park. But some things would always shake him, and a cute twink crossdressing was one of those things. 

The cute twink in question was Kyle, and he was wearing a dress with small gaps that looked like cuts throughout, exposing Kyle’s shoulders, hips, and legs. It was so black, it almost seemed to absorb more light than normal blackness would. The skirt was rather short, and somewhat frilly, which meant it made quite a lot of noise. Kyle was also wearing some soft-looking legging-like garments underneath the skirt. 

As he approached everyone Kenny, Stan, and Clyde stopped being dumbasses for half a second and started being perverts instead. They stared at Kyle as he walked, his curvy hips swaying, and nearly tripped over themselves trying to be the first one to greet him when he approached. 

"Hi, dude!" Stan greeted him, holding out his hand for a high five. 

Not to be outdone, Kenny jumped in with a cheerful, "Hey, Kyle, my lil' gingersnap!" and a wink. 

"Hiii, Kyle," Clyde concluded dumbly. 

Kyle waved at them with an elegant hand gesture and replied, “Hello, everyone.” He then returned the high-five and followed it up with a fist bump. He and Stan proceeded with a complex and elaborate series of touches and gestures, concluding with a hug. 

“You, uh, you look nice,” said Stan as he pulled away from the friendly embrace, still a bit nervous. 

“Thanks! Bebe made me the outfit and I figured I might as well wear it to school today. You know, to sort of get a feeling for it.” 

“Yeah, totally, get a feeling for it,” Clyde dumbly repeated. 

Kyle smiled at the others and said, “Anyway! I should probably get going. Class starts in a couple minutes and I don’t want to be late.”

Stan managed to stammer out, “Y-you nerd,” though Kyle’s clothing was somewhat distracting and made it difficult.

“Dumb jock,” he shot back before walking off. 

As Kyle walked away, everyone turned toward him, almost in sync, and stared. 

Kenny and Stan let out a simultaneous, "Daaaamn."

Clyde whistled, clearly impressed. 

"W-w-wow…" Jimmy gasped. "Wh-what a terrific ass."

"J-Jimmy!" Tweek glared and lightly punched his arm.

Jimmy stared back with a dumbfounded expression and indignantly replied, "Wh-what? Guy's got a nice ass! What am I supposed to do, _ not _ stare?" 

"N-no, you can stare! J-just don't obscure my view of it. And make sure to appreciate mine too," Tweek said with a flirty giggle, pressing himself up against Jimmy, who replied with a smile and a light grope to Tweek’s ass. 

Craig, meanwhile, was still struck dumb by just how good Kyle looked. His mouth was still wide open, and as Kyle briefly looked back over his shoulder, he couldn't keep himself from smiling at the sight of it. 

_ God, those boys are all so stupid_, Kyle thought. 

It wasn’t just them, though; it seemed like everyone was looking at him and whispering to their friends. He even heard Jenny Simons say “I wish I had that dress,” to Esther Stoley, who glared and replied, “Shut up, Jenny. It’s so garish.” 

Oh, there was Bebe, chatting nearby with Wendy. The latter smiled to him and then said something to Bebe before walking away. Kyle approached Bebe, who was gazing into a small mirror attached to the inside of her locker to make sure her hair and makeup looked good. 

“Oh, hi,” she said absentmindedly as she brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. It was odd, Kyle thought; even her _ ears _ were oddly attractive. 

“Hey! I, uh—”

She suddenly whirled around, her hands held out near her chest, and squealed. “You’re wearing the dress! Oh, Kyle, you big sweetie-pie!” 

Kyle started to say something, but was interrupted as Bebe planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark behind. Once he stopped mumbling and blushing like an idiot, he managed to get out, “Yeah, I-I figured it’d be better to wear it somewhere public. To see what it felt like with people actually looking at me.” 

“And?” Bebe prompted, leaning closer. 

“It’s...not bad. It’s actually kinda funny to see how dumbfounded everyone gets when they see me. But it is a little weird getting all this attention. And, well, it’s…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s pretty skimpy, isn’t it? I mean, the skirt’s so short, and the rips…”

“Oh, that’s on purpose!”

Kyle had a tendency to turn about as red as a tomato when he was angry or embarrassed. He hadn’t quite reached that level of blush when Bebe had kissed him, but he sure as hell did now. 

“What?!” he cried. 

Bebe stared at him stoically, raised her hand, and slapped him across the face. 

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“You were clearly getting hysterical.”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Bebe groaned. “Let me kiss it better.” 

She planted another kiss on his cheek, and he groaned, halfheartedly pushing her away. 

"Bebe, come on!"

Bebe sighed and started waving her hands about to accentuate her speech. "The skimpiness is intentional! You've got a great body, sweetie! You gotta show that off, share it with the world! I mean, that _ ass_!" She moved her hands to form a sort of sphere. "It's just like, pow! Blam!" She mimed slapping the air. "Y'know?"

“It’s just...embarrassing, okay?! I—”

“Oh, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle.” Bebe sighed again. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks! Do _you_ like your body?”

“Yeah…”

“And do you want to show it off?”

Kyle opened his mouth, but Bebe interjected, “Do _ you _ want to show it off? Not ‘Would you only do it if you knew no one was looking’, not ‘Do other people want you to show off or not’. What do _ you _want?”

Kyle puffed his cheeks out and exhaled. After a few moments, he replied, “Yeah, I do. I like showing off. It makes me feel more...free. Unrestricted.”

“Good! Then do it! Who gives a shit if other people will like it or not?”

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right!” Kyle beamed wide. “I have a nice body!”

“You’re damn right you do!”

“And I want to flaunt it!”

“Hell yeah!”

“And if people like it, good for them! If they don’t, fine! I’m enjoying myself, I feel beautiful, and that’s all that matters.” 

“_Yes!_ You’ve got it!” Bebe cried out. “Now go! Go, you glorious femboy, and shine like the diamond you are!”

“I’m gonna go to class and look hot as hell doing it!” 

Kyle promptly ran off, his skirt blowing up a small bit. Kenny approached Bebe with a smirk on his face, and they both stood in silence, staring at Kyle as he left. 

“Damn,” Kenny said again.

Bebe nodded and said, “What I wouldn’t do to that ass.”

“Seems Craig agrees with us,” Kenny said with a little snicker, jerking his thumb behind him to point at the black-haired boy. Craig was still staring at Kyle with a stupid expression on his face. 

“Maybe they should get together or something,” Bebe joked, giggling. 

“Heh, yeah,” Kenny said. Then he paused. Then he gasped. Loudly. “Holy shit, maybe they should!”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, that could totally work! I mean, their personalities would play off each other well, there’d be a lot of fun banter, Craig clearly finds him attractive...yeah!” Kenny leaped into the air with excitement. “I gotta get the others!” 

He ran off in the other direction to find the other boys, who had scattered to the four winds. Craig blinked as Kenny ran past him and nearly blew his hat off. He glared, and began to walk to class. 

The rest of the school day passed by smoothly and was relatively orthodox. Obviously Kyle still got quite a bit of staring—even some catcalls directed at him. Craig also noticed that Kenny seemed to be whispering conspiratorially with Jimmy, Tweek, and Stan whenever there was an opportunity to do so. Token came over and joined their conversation at one point, then went away a few minutes later. Unfortunately, Craig couldn't hear what they were saying, but he elected to ignore it for now—they were probably on about some ridiculous adventure or scheme, and he tried to avoid that unless there was a break from school. 

As Craig attempted to exit the building as quickly as possible at the end of the day, he was stopped Tweek calling him.

“Hey, Craig! Wait up!”

He stopped, waiting for Tweek and Jimmy to catch up to him, and waved hello as they approached. Token soon joined them.

"We just wanted to tell you that a couple of us are gonna hang out at Token’s house in a bit. Would, um, you wanna come along?” Tweek asked. 

“Who’s gonna be there?”

“Oh, umm…” Tweek counted the names off on his fingers as he spoke. “Token, Jimmy, and I, obviously. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle too.”

_ Kyle? Shit. _

Craig didn’t mind most of those people. Token, Jimmy, and Tweek were his friends, obviously. Kenny was friendly enough (if somewhat annoying), and Stan had a sort of rivalry going with him, but they also had a burgeoning respect for each other. But Kyle...Kyle could be nice, but his self-righteousness got irritating. Plus, his current outfit was _ incredibly _distracting. Then again, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do...

“Uh, sure.”

“Nice. We’ll see you there, then,” Token said with a friendly smile. 

“Can’t I just walk there with you?”

“N-n-no!” Tweek cried out. 

Jimmy interjected, “Wh-wh-what Tweek means is, you should go home and put all y-your, ah, your stuff away. I mean, you don't- d-d-don't- you don't—”

Jimmy paused, and Craig heard him mutter a quiet "Damn it," under his breath, his voice seeming to crack a little; this was accompanied by a quiet squeak as Jimmy's grip on his crutches tightened. Craig couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for his friend, and that just made him feel worse; the last thing Jimmy wanted was pity. The brown-haired boy mouthed the words a few times before saying, "You don't wanna carry that super heavy bag all the way there, do you?”

Craig briefly thought that this all sounded pretty suspicious, but one wide-eyed look from Tweek quelled those thoughts. Why did he have such a thing for feminine-looking guys…?

“You’re probably right,” he said. 

“Awesome! _ SeeyatherebyeCraig!_” Tweek called out as the three exited post-haste. 

Craig blinked again and followed their suggestion, going home to toss his disorganized backpack into his equally disorganized room, and to trade a few insults and noogies with Tricia. After another short walk, he was in front of Token’s opulent mansion. Kenny was walking towards the gate from the opposite direction. He grinned and waved at Craig. 

“Heyyy, Craigory!”

Craig responded with a nearly unnoticeable nod. 

“I think the others are all here already. I’m just late ‘cause I had to go home and check on Karen.”

“She should hang out with Tricia again soon.” 

“My nails _ do _need a touch-up,” said Kenny, examining his fingernails, which had a little dirt caked under them. 

The two entered the gate and walked uphill to the front door. 

“Y’know, Kyle looked pretty good today,” Kenny commented, in an offhand, casual voice. 

Fuck! Couldn’t he escape Kyle anywhere?! He already knew he’d regret this...with how perverted everyone was, he’d probably wind up with Kyle sitting on his face or something.

He chuckled and replied “Yeah, he sure did,” then pressed a hand to his forehead for a moment. It came away wet and slightly sticky. “Is, uh...is he still wearing that outfit?”

“I think so! Well, you’ll see in a second, anyway,” Kenny said as he entered the house proper, followed by Craig. "They're all upstairs. I think Tweek said he wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Craig snorted. "Course he did. Gives him an excuse to suck face with Jimmy."

"Oh, they're probably doin' that right now."

The two snickered like idiots as they ascended the long staircase to Token's room and walked inside. Jimmy, Tweek, Token, and _ Kyle _were sitting in a circle, with an empty dark green wine bottle laying on its side in the center. Tweek was, naturally, clinging to Jimmy's arm, and Token was softly humming a song to himself. 

“Hello, you buncha dorks!” Kenny greeted them.

“Hey,” Craig added. 

“Oh, you’re both here. Good. Sit down, make yourself at home,” said Token, with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

Kyle snorted and sarcastically quipped, “Ah, yes, the oh-so homely and lavish _ floor."_

Jimmy burst into laughter, and Tweek giggled along with him.

“Yes, yes, you’re all very funny,” Craig said, sitting down next to Token. Kenny took his place next to Kyle.

“So? Are we playing this or not?” Jimmy asked, smirking slightly. Craig noticed his stutter wasn’t nearly as frequent this time; hopefully he was a bit more relaxed now. 

Kyle adjusted his skirt a little and replied, “I suppose I don’t mind. Bebe gave me a bit of a pep talk this morning, and I’m feeling more...I guess, adventurous than usual.”

“Yeah, because what we really needed was your group being _ more _adventurous,” said Craig. 

The group laughed again; Kyle initially glared at Craig with harsh violet eyes, but soon joined in. 

“O-okay, let’s get this started,” Tweek said, grabbing the bottle and giving it a spin. He nervously scratched at his arm as the bottle whirled around, nearly hitting Kenny’s leg as he stretched it out and quickly withdrew it, and landed on...Jimmy! The two narrowed their eyes at each other, stood up, and excused themselves to Token’s large closet. 

“So, uh, what do we do while they’re gone?” Craig asked. “I’ve never actually played this before.”  
Token shrugged. “I guess we just...talk.” 

“How many minutes before Tweek starts blowin’ Jimmy?” Kenny said.

Kyle laughed and said, “Minute_s_? Plural? No, that’s being too generous.”

“Says the guy in a dress,” Craig shot back, smirking a little. 

“Oh, so I’m a slut for wearing a dress now?” Kyle returned the smirk, and flirtily stuck his hip out. “I think you’re just jealous of how good I look,” he retorted with a wink.

Kenny suddenly gasped and held his hand up to his nose, then pulled it away. “Holy shit, I’m bleeding,” Craig heard him mutter.

Kyle seemed to ignore him, and continued staring at Craig. “Well? C’mon, admit it. I saw you staring earlier—surely you like what you see, right?” 

Even the normally calm Token was blushing and sweating at this point. He cleared his throat and said, “Uh, Kyle, you’re...surprisingly good at flirting and all, but can you maybe save it for heaven?”

“Oh. Right, sorry.” 

The conversation only stopped for another few seconds before someone brought up the substitute teacher they had had that day. Kenny said he had just spent the whole period talking and the sub hadn’t even cared; then he snickered at the word “sub”. They continued in this manner, talking about stupid stuff and cramming fistfuls of the snacks Token had provided into their mouths, until Jimmy and Tweek exited the closet. Both of them were stumbling, giggly messes, and Tweek planted one last big kiss on Jimmy’s cheek before the couple sat back down. 

“O-okay, Kenny, you’re up next,” Jimmy said as he gestured at the bottle. 

“C’mon, baby, daddy needs a new pair of shoes!” Kenny cried out as he spun the bottle with all his strength. He then added, “...Literally. Heyo, poverty joke!” 

The bottle spun for a few seconds before landing on...Token! Token reluctantly stood up and followed a hip-swaying Kenny into the closet. The others chatted and joked for another few minutes until Kenny and Token emerged from the closet, the latter covered in pink lipstick marks. 

“Uh, K-Kyle, you’re next,” Token stammered. 

With an air of resignation and perhaps annoyance, Kyle spun the bottle…

_Please don’t land on me. I can’t fuckin’ deal with this,_ Craig thought. 

And, of course, it _ did _land on him. Kyle smirked a little, stood up, and motioned for Craig to follow him as he walked into the closet. His skirt swished and blew up slightly again, granting the tiniest, barest glimpses of his ass, covered by the soft black leggings. 

“You’re a lucky man, Craig,” Kenny said with a little wink. 

Craig hesitated, exhaled deeply, and followed the dress-clad boy inside. 

Kenny excitedly pumped his fist and whispered, “We did it!” 

“I’m still impressed how you rigged the bottle like that, Token,” Tweek said. 

“Oh, it wasn’t _ that _difficult. All I had to do was…”

Token proceeded to launch into a complex explanation of how he’d managed to get the bottle to land where he wanted it to. It mostly involved math, and as such, the others didn’t quite understand it, but they knew it had worked. Craig might have been able to understand it with his naturally logical thinking process and gift for math, but he couldn’t hear them, as he had closed the door behind him. As he entered the closet, he looked around, marveling at its size and spaciousness and hoping to distract from his pounding heartbeat. There were neat piles of clothes, and some hung up on shiny metal hangers. 

“This is a big-ass closet,” he said. “It’s like a room all its own.”

“Mm,” Kyle mumbled in agreement. “I think there’s a walk-in area we can go in so we don’t knock down any clothes or anything.” 

He kept walking further in, and Craig followed, subconsciously trying to catch another glimpse of his ass, but not having much luck due to the dim lighting. Once they were far enough away from the door to not be seen if anyone should look in through the little window, and not at risk of ruining Token’s perfectly organized clothes. 

“So?” Kyle asked as he turned to Craig seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Huh?”

Kyle sighed, rubbed his temples, and said, “Are we gonna make out or what? That’s what you _ do _in Seven Minutes in Heaven, isn’t it?”

“Uh, right…” 

Craig steadily leaned closer to Kyle, stopped and glanced away for a moment, and softly kissed him. Kyle reached up and wound his fingers through Craig’s hair to pull him in closer, and began kissing back with a surprising lack of restraint—Craig would have expected him to hesitate more. Kyle’s lips felt soft, plump..._ Wonder if his ass feels like that too. _

Well, there was no harm in trying. Craig put his hand onto the small of Kyle’s back, rubbing it softly, forcing their bodies closer together. Kyle didn’t object; in fact, he seemed to press his lips against Craig’s even more strongly. Craig moved his hand further and further down, at a gentle pace, cupped one of Kyle’s thick cheeks. Kyle’s face morphed into an almost cartoony expression similar to the >:O emoji, and he pulled back. 

“You could _ ask _ first, you know,” he said. 

“Sorry,” Craig said, though he didn't sound like it.

“Well, go on. You’ve already touched it, and with how oddly perverted you are, that probably means you’re gonna get all pissy if I make you stop now.”

"I mean, I don't _ have _to—"

Kyle let out a deep, resigned sigh. "Craig, that was what's referred to in some scientific circles as a 'joke'. Perhaps you've heard of them."

_ Oh, he was joking. Always hard to tell with him_, Craig thought. He started to say, "So that means—" 

"Yes!" interrupted Kyle. "You can touch my ass if you want."

_ Can't believe I just said that_, he thought, somewhat shamefully. _ This is so humil—No, no. Remember what Bebe said. What do _ you _ want? _

After another moment of thought, Kyle added, "I won't lie, I...actually kind of like it."

"Cool." 

"What, that's all you're gonna say?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Prostrate myself before you and thank you for allowing me to touch such a _ glorious _ and _ beautiful _ass?" 

"...Actually, that would be nice." 

Craig rolled his eyes, quickly said, "Maybe later," and resumed making out with Kyle post-haste. This time, he actually slipped his hand under Kyle’s skirt and cupped his ass through his leggings. And he thought the _ skirt _was soft—those leggings were something else. 

Not to be outdone, Kyle reached down and squeezed Craig’s toned ass in return, then leaned further in, pushing Craig back—so far back that Craig was shoved up against the wall. A deep growl escaped Kyle’s throat, and he forcefully slid his tongue into Craig’s mouth. He grabbed hold of Craig’s wrists, which had been hanging at his sides, and pressed them against the wall as well. 

Kyle momentarily stopped kissing Craig to say, “You know, I guess we could just _ say _we made out and not actually do it. But I can feel your little buddy through your pants, so I get the feeling that’s not what you want, is it?”

Craig heard Kyle’s words, but it took him a moment to register what had been said. “Oh, uh, I mean…”

“Well?! Do you want to fuck or not?! We’ve only got seven minutes."

Craig winced a bit at the harshness of Kyle's tone and said, “Sure. I mean, you look so damn good in that—”

“Ha! I knew it. Dirty pervert,” Kyle interrupted, before spinning them around so he was against the wall and lifting up his skirt. 

Craig’s heart nearly stopped. Now that Kyle’s skirt was up and he could see his ass for real, he realized why Kenny was always going on about it. It was...well, for lack of a better word, thicc, and the way those leggings wrapped around it tightly and accentuated its size and curviness..._ holy fuck. _Hang on—the leggings were a bit see-through, allowing Craig to juuust barely the pale flesh of Kyle’s plump rear and thighs, but he could also see…

“Are you wearing panties?”

  
“They went well with the outfit! Now hurry up!” 

“I mean, I’ll touch it all you want—” Which he did, beginning to grope and lightly slap it with his large hands, prompting a few angry ginger noises from Kyle. “—But I’m actually a bottom.” 

“Oh.” A smirk spread across Kyle’s resting bitch face. “_Oh._”

“What?”

“In that case…”

Kyle grabbed hold of Craig’s wrists and spun around again, pinning Craig against the wall with surprising strength. He gently ground his crotch against Craig, and reached down to rub at his hips. 

“You’ll need to strip and get on your knees.”

“Gonna facefuck me?”

  
“Even better. But keep talking and you won’t get shit,” Kyle growled, digging his nails into Craig’s wrist painfully. Then he realized what he'd just said and quickly spluttered out, "I-I mean, you're not getting _ shit _either way, but...oh, you know what I mean!"

“Yes, uh, s-sir.”

Kyle stepped back and stood there with his arms folded, clearly impatient. Craig slowly removed his chullo, sweater, and shirt, swaying his hips seductively. Kyle rolled his eyes; Craig took that as an indication that he should hurry it up, and quickly slid down his jeans and plain grey underwear. As Kyle had said, his cock _ was _ pretty hard, and his legs shook a little; all that kissing, and the wonderful view of Kyle's body in that sexy dress, had gotten him a bit pent up. 

"Okay, on your knees," Kyle ordered. 

The order was swiftly obeyed. Craig wasn't sure what Kyle was going to do, but he hoped it wasn't something too extreme. Oh, he was turning around…

_ Please don't be into scat_, Craig prayed. 

Kyle lifted his skirt again and pressed his ass to Craig's face, smothering it in his thick cheeks. (And making it hard to see. Not that Craig minded—what little he could see was _ very _enticing.)

"You wanna stare at it so much, fine. I'll give you a much closer look. And you'd _ better _worship it well."

Craig mumbled something in the affirmative and promptly started motorboating Kyle's ass, and using his hands to grab the ginger's cheeks for balance. And because, well, groping a fat ass like Kyle's felt good. 

Kyle let out a quiet moan, adding, "And if you rip the leggings, I will fucking stab you."

Craig mumbled something else, his voice muffled by Kyle's plump ass, and started to pull the leggings down—partly so he wouldn't rip them and partly so he could touch Kyle's bare ass. Kyle didn't resist, thankfully—Craig wasn't sure what he would do if he hadn't been able to go any further. 

He kept groping and spanking Kyle, leaving small imprints in the fat of his ass with his fingers as he spread it. After another minute or so of this, he tugged down Kyle's light blue panties down too, fully exposing his ass and pink little hole. Kyle made another vague irritated noise and suddenly leaned back to shove him against the wall. Craig's head was sandwiched between the steady wooden wall and Kyle's plump butt, leaving him no escape! ...Not that he wanted to escape, of course. He was perfectly happy motorboating and squeezing Kyle's perfect ass—and now, licking his hole.

Kyle kept letting Craig worship his ass, occasionally moaning or panting, for some time before he stepped away and whirled around, slapping Craig with his own hard cock in the process. Some precum dripped onto Craig's cheek; Kyle ordered him to lick it up, and he swiftly obeyed. 

"Now…" Kyle paused. "Uh, stand up. And…" Shit, what was the word? Damn it, all that kissing had gotten Kyle all dazed and now he couldn't even insult people properly! At least, that was the explanation he was rolling with, because it didn't mean he was inexperienced and didn't quite know what he was doing yet. "...Show off a little."

Craig nodded and followed the order given to him, leaning against the wall with his strong but quivering arms to steady himself and using one arm to spread his toned ass. Kyle licked his lips hungrily and walked back a short distance to grab a belt hanging on a rack. He soon returned, wrapping the belt around his fingers and walking with a slow, almost cocky gait. 

“Heh. I know you’re desperate to be fucked, whore, but you can stop spreading. You don’t want me leaving marks on your hand where people can see. Or maybe you do…" Shit, what was he supposed to say next? Call Craig another name? But he couldn't think of any...

It was strange. In any other situation, Craig would have retorted back, but now he found himself not minding all the insults...and maybe even enjoying them a little. 

"I know you're dumb, but I think you know what I want to do with this." Kyle held up the belt. "Is that...you know, okay and all that?"

Craig smacked his lips together and panted. "Yeah, yeah, do whatever." 

"You're gonna regret saying that if you don't gimme a safeword," Kyle teased.

"Doesn't the dom do that?"

Kyle paused. Fuck. He didn't actually know. Weren't you supposed to use a word you'd never say normally? (Knowing Craig, that was probably "sorry.") Or...something about colors? Maybe Kyle _ was _ a bit more inexperienced than he let on..

"Um, okay. If it's too much, just say...uh…" He searched the annals of his mind for some random word they could use…ah, that could work. "Say 'cinnamon'. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Kyle raised the belt and brought it down on Craig’s ass with a pleasing _ crack _sound, like a whip. Craig moaned: an earnest, voice-cracking moan that was a far cry from his usual nasally monotone. They both flinched a little—both the moan and the loud sound of the belt hitting Craig had come without much warning.

"That was really fuckin' loud," whispered Craig.

"Yeah." Kyle was silent for a second, then giggled a little. "That was kinda funny, seeing you flinch like that. I thought you were supposed to be all stoic and aloof, but the look on your face—"

"Let's just. Get back to it, huh?"

Kyle casually shrugged and delivered another strong lash with the belt and shuddered as he heard Craig’s desperate moans. His smile shifted to one of satisfaction, and he kept cracking the belt across Craig’s ass, leaving red marks that almost appeared to glow—and which stung quite a bit. He even swung the belt across Craig’s equally muscular lower back and thighs a few times. 

“Aw, does that hurt?” Kyle teased. “You’re enjoying it, though, aren’t you? God, I’m gonna have so much fun with you." _ Not in seven minutes, you're not._ "Erm. Once we do this again, I mean—because I know for a fact you’re not gonna say no to me."

Craig was silent. 

“You aren’t even gonna try for some witty response? See, you know I’m right.” 

Kyle swung the belt twice more, leaving two more very red welts across Craig’s ass, before he took a few steps toward Craig. He readjusted the belt and grabbed Craig's wrist with the other hand, pressing him close to the wall so he wouldn't fall and holding his wrists near each other. He started to wind the belt around them and tried to tie it into a knot, but it slipped. He huffed softly and tried using the buckle to help secure it, but that didn't work either. After a few more attempts, he groaned and tossed the belt aside, spitting out, "Fucking piece of—"

"Dude," Craig said. "Don't worry about it. Just tie me up with something else. Like, uh, that shirt over there." He gestured to it with his head, as moving his hands would probably just impede Kyle more.

Kyle let a grateful smile grace his face, grabbed the comfortable-looking long-sleeved shirt, and used it to tie Craig's wrists together. The knot wasn't perfect, but it'd do. 

Then, Kyle noticed Craig rubbing his wrists together as if they were uncomfortable, and paused for a second as empathy entered his heart. His whole shtick was trying to be a good person, after all, and going too far during sex was decidedly _ not _something a good person would do. 

“I’m, uh...not being _ too _harsh, am I?” he asked, somewhat sheepishly. 

Craig shook his head, and replied, out of breath, “No, I like it. Keep going.” 

“If you like it so much, why don’t you beg for me to fuck you properly, hmm?”

A small groan escaped Craig’s throat, and he complained, “C’mon, man, you know I’m no good with words and shit.”

“It’s _sir_. And are you _defying_ me?”

“...no, sir. Sorry, sir. Please…” Craig deeply, sharply inhaled and exhaled. His voice again becoming uncharacteristically emotional, he continued, “Please fuck me, sir. I...I know I don’t deserve to be fucked by someone as hot as you, but I need it.” 

Kyle quietly chuckled and whispered, “Good.” With a few swift movements, he’d plunged his cock into Craig’s wonderfully tight ass and began thrusting away. Craig almost immediately started moaning again, and Kyle followed suit—he tried not to sound too emotional for fear of appearing less dominant, but he couldn’t keep himself from moaning altogether. Craig looked far too ravishing, and his ass felt far, _ far _too good, for that. 

“W-we....probably shouldn’t be super loud,” Craig gasped out. “What if they hear us?” 

Kyle whispered, “You’re right,” and roughly forced his hand over Craig’s mouth to muffle his moans. In order to silence his own noises, he bit down on Craig’s shoulder like some kind of animal. Quite hard. Thankfully, he’d taken measures to silence Craig _ first, _as the bottom made a sort of half-moan and half-scream of pleasure. 

Kyle redoubled his assault on Craig’s prostate, thrusting into that lovely toned ass with all the speed and strength he could muster. He briefly stopped biting down on Craig’s shoulder to whisper, “I thought big strong guys like you were supposed to dom fat-assed crossdressing twinks like me. You’re not even fighting back! A real man would have me pinned down and be pounding me into the next dimension by now, but instead, you’re taking _ my _cock! With no lube or condoms or anything,” into his ear, then bit down on his earlobe instead. 

Another minute or so of this, and both of them were nearly ready to burst. 

“You gonna cum nice and hard for me, bitch?” Kyle taunted. 

“Y...yes, sir…”

“Mmf~...good...boy—”

Kyle reached around and started to rub and stroke Craig’s throbbing dick. He made sure to hold his hand in just such a way so that, when Kyle thrust forward one last time and the two finally came, Craig’s warm cum all landed on Kyle’s hand instead of falling to the floor. Kyle held his cum-covered hand up to Craig’s face; Craig got the message with what Kyle saw as remarkable speed (considering how he’d just been fucked silly, and how dumb he normally was), and gently licked up his own cum, swallowing it all without a single word of protest. 

_ A good obedient sub indeed. _

“That’s seven minutes,” Craig said through his deep, heaving breaths.

“Huh? You were counting?”

Craig turned back to Kyle and looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Uh, yeah. I just remembered the second we came in and kinda counted them up in the back of my head until it had been seven minutes. It was easy.” 

Kyle decided not to say anything about that, and instead snickered a bit as another brilliant idea came to him. (Maybe it was the post-nut clarity.)

“I wonder how long we can keep fucking before they notice we’re gone.” 

“Can’t hurt to try,” Craig replied, a rather dumb but happy expression on his normally stoic face. Kyle really was having quite an effect on him…

Some time later, Tweek suddenly twitched violently. 

“Jesus, Craig and Kyle are still in there! Oh God, what if someone snuck in and killed them thinking they were bourgeoisie scum?! N-no offense, Token,” he said with a pacifying hand gesture. 

“None taken. But you’re right—they’ve far overstayed their welcome in heaven.” 

Token stood up and motioned for the others to follow, which they did with varying levels of enthusiasm. He slowly pulled open the door and stepped inside; as the light from his room shone in and illuminated the dark closet, the four of them saw a very strange sight. Craig and Kyle were lying on the floor, panting and obviously exhausted, but clinging to each other tightly. 

“Hey, guys,” Craig said. “We’re friends with benefits now.” He then gave Kyle a soft kiss on the forehead.

The others stood there in shocked silence, before Kenny broke it by leaping into the air and loudly proclaiming, “Yay! The plan worked, everybody!” 

Jimmy started guffawing, Token sighed and shook his head, and Tweek approached Craig and Kyle. 

“Let me help clean up,” he said with a slight groan. 

“Yeah...you handle this,” Token agreed. “Open a window before you leave.” 

The others turned and promptly left, though Kenny could be heard saying, “Dude, you have a window in your _ closet_? I didn’t even _have_ a closet till I was, like, eight!”

Tweek lightly kicked at Craig and Kyle, ordering them to stand up and help him, and they reluctantly listened. The three started to make sure none of Token’s precious clothes were harmed and everything was sufficiently clean. As they worked, Craig and Kyle both thought almost simultaneously that this had been a very titillating day indeed—and they wondered how many more such days there would be. 


	4. Kenny, Craig, and Stan: Back in Alia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Stan...well, they need some help. In many ways, but right now, they need a third person for their ménage à trois. Kenny approaches Craig and asks for his assistance, and Craig obliges. ...and then they fuck. Why are you still reading this? Look at the cute boys having a three-way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so damn long to update this fic. I genuinely feel terrible about it. However, on the bright side, I have a Tumblr you can follow: @salvadorethefox! Check it out.

"Craaaaaaaaig!"

Craig made a quiet, disinterested "Huh?" noise and turned around to see Kenny barrelling towards him at high speed. He put one foot out and smoothly slid to the side, sending Kenny running past him and into a hard wall. Stan and Kyle peeked their heads out from the opposite walls they were standing behind and looked into the hallway, then rushed towards Kenny. 

“Oh my God, Craig! You killed Kenny!” Stan cried. 

“You bastard!” yelled Kyle. 

“Nope, nope…” Kenny groaned and stood up, making little gestures to indicate the others to give him space. “I’m okay!” 

Stan threw his arms around Kenny, who giggled and ruffled his hair. Craig heard them whisper to each other; they sounded like they were in a hurry, and he thought he heard Kenny say, “I’ll talk to him,” or something along those lines. 

Stan and Kyle made their respective exits, and Kenny whirled around to face Craig (and nearly fell over again in the process).

“Hellooooo, Craig!” he said.

“Uh, hi. What was all that about?”

“Oh, me and Stan were just wonderin’ if you could come over on Saturday.” 

That was a bit odd. Normally everyone hung out at Token’s or Kyle’s houses. Craig tilted his head and asked, “What for?” 

“Oh, uh, y’know…” Kenny casually said, waving his hand as if to say it wasn’t important. “Stan wants to have a threesome.” 

Craig sighed, loudly and deeply. “Yeah, of course that’s what _ you’d _ask for.” 

“What? You _ asked_!” Kenny protested. 

“Yeah, but it’s weird to just say that shit in the middle of a school hallway.”

“Well, I didn’t wanna waste 2000 words just gettin’ to the fun part.”

“What?”

  
“What?” 

They both blinked at the same time. 

‘Nothing,” Kenny said. “Just…” He sighed and lowered his voice, his tone becoming somewhat...mournful, perhaps. “It’s important, okay? You know about Stan’s drinking problem. He’s been trying to quit, and we’ve heard a good way to help kick the addiction is to replace the ritual of drinking with something else. So, we’ve been trying to replace it with sex. Every Saturday, we try out a new kink.”

_ Well, damn. Good for them, _Craig thought. 

“I mean, that’s real nice and all, but why me?”

Kenny shrugged. “He said he wanted you. Didn’t say why, though.” 

“And you’re just...okay with your boyfriend fuckin’ some other guy?”

Now it was Kenny’s turn to sigh, and then say, “Course I am. I know love doesn’t work that way—humans aren’t meant to be with just one person our whole lives. Both me and Stan got plenty of love and libido to go around. And...I’ve seen what alcohol can do to people. No one should have to go through that, least of all a guy like Stan who’s already dealt with so much shit.” Kenny seemed to physically depress, slumping his shoulders, looking down at the floor, and deeply breathing out. However, he seemed to perk up in a moment, and added, “Besides, I’ll be fuckin’ you too, cutie,” with a wink and a quick pinch of Craig’s ass. 

Craig rubbed the spot where Kenny had pinched and said, “Jeez, dude, cut your nails.”

“Yeah, yeah. So are you gonna do it or not?” 

Craig thought for a second. 

“Sure. Not like I got anything better to do.” He shrugged.

“You’ve made the right choice.” Kenny winked again. “So, dom or sub?”

“Switch.”

“Top or bottom?”

“Bottom.” 

Kenny grinned and said, “Ooh, not what I expected. Nice! I can work with that. So, we’ll start with me and you suckin’ off Stan, then you’ll suck off both of us—”

“Can you plan this somewhere else?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Kenny mumbled, walking away at a rapid pace and mumbling to himself even faster. 

Still reeling a bit from the encounter, Craig finished the rest of the school day and went home. There, he quickly finished his homework (though he was forced to ask Kyle for help with math and Tweek for help with English), bothered and was bothered by Tricia, was flipped off at least 10 times—so, a fairly average day. As he snuggled into his bed that night and stared up at the stars through his window, he couldn’t keep thoughts of the next day from rushing into his alert brain, barring his tired body from the relief of slumber. Was he really going to have a threesome with his friend and his...friendly rival, he supposed...who were dating? Was that normal? 

_ Even the _ sex _ in this town’s totally illogical. _

Eventually, he managed to convince himself to stop fretting about it and just take it in stride as he always did. The second after he thought that, his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep—and snored quite loudly as he did. 

Craig was woken up the next morning by a loud, bass-boosted version of the Thomas the Tank Engine theme song blaring through the house. He buried his face into his pillow and groaned in an attempt to let his frustration out, then lifted it and yelled, “Tricia, turn your...whatever that is...down!” 

“It’s called earrape, you uncultured swine!” came Tricia’s reply through the wall. 

Craig groaned a second time and dragged himself out of bed. He reluctantly walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Tricia was sitting with a shit-eating grin on her face. She tapped on her phone a few times, and the music turned off. 

“Hiii, baby bro,” she tauntingly greeted him.

“I’m older than you.”

“But you’re shorter than me too, and short people don’t have rights. Neither do horny people, so you’ve got double no-rights.”

“I hate you, Ruby.” 

“I love you too.” Tricia stuck out her tongue, then frowned, resulting in her looking rather stupid. “And quit calling me that.”

“Never,” Craig said as he grabbed a box of alien-themed cereal from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl with milk.

Tricia wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. Milk first? And you’re eating that crap? That alien mascot creeps me out…” she complained. 

Craig ignored her, instead just eating his cereal, finishing in a few minutes. He then wolfed down a banana (eliciting some giggles from Tricia, which were silenced by a glare) and said, “Oh, I’m goin’ to Stan’s in a bit.”

“Cool. Mom and Dad went out—they won’t be back till late. So you got plenty of time to hang with your boyfriends.” 

“Again, shut up.” 

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Craig bid goodbye to Tricia and was off to Stan’s average house. He paused for a second before he knocked on the average door. It was answered in mere seconds by a grinning Kenny, who ushered him inside. 

“C’mon, Craig, get inside. Strip. Put this on,” Kenny said, rapid-fire, bouncing on his heels and tossing him a leather ring. 

Craig brushed himself off and irritatedly said, “Jeez, slow down a sec.”

“Sorry, I’m just excited…” Kenny rubbed his arm in a sheepish, almost shameful way. “You don’t gotta take everything off right here, but you should put that on.” 

Craig held the slightly cold ring up to the average light and squinted at it. Wait, it was—

“Is this a _ collar_? And why does the tag have my name on it?”

“Yeah, I’ve got one for everyone in our school. Just in case. Now put it on! We’re already…” Kenny looked up for a moment. “1234 words in, and there’s been no sex!” He then giggled. “Heh, one-two-three-four.” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. I’m guessin’ Stan’s in the bedroom?” he prompted as he placed the leather collar around his neck. It wasn’t as cold or uncomfortable as he thought it’d be, but he could definitely tell it was there. 

“Mhm. He’s really excited. He always looks forward to Saturdays...it’s pretty cute, actually.” Kenny laughed again. “Let’s not keep him waiting, huh?” He extended his toughened hand, curling his fingers a little. 

_ Can’t really say no now. _

Craig took his hand, and Kenny intertwined his fingers with Craig’s, a warm simper gracing his face. He led Craig down an average hall, swaying his curvy hips (which were hugged rather tightly by his revealing white muscle shirt), to Stan’s bedroom at the end. 

Kenny peeked his head in, cheerfully said, “He’s here, baby,” and led Craig inside. 

Stan was sitting on a dark blue bed, naked and blushing slightly. His dick stood up in front of him, hard and dripping beads of precum. 

“Hey, babe. Hi, Craig,” he said with a toothy, and somehow unsure, smile. 

Craig raised his hand casually. “Yo. Are we, uh, doin’ this?”

“Course we are, dumbass,” Stan replied.

“I was just trying to break the ice, pussy.” 

Stan snickered. “‘Pussy’? Says the guy who’s about to get double-teamed.” 

Kenny raised his hands and interrupted them with a strict, “Okay, that’s enough. You’re both beautiful.” He hesitated, then said, “Uh, that...wasn’t a joke. You two both look great.” 

Stan blushed harder, while Craig muttered something that almost sounded like an insult, but didn’t seem to be real words. 

“You should probably strip _ now _,” said Kenny. 

Craig started to lift up his shirt, but Kenny groaned and shook his head. 

“No, no, not like that. You gotta show some energy! Let me show ya.” 

Kenny stepped forward, swaying his hips again, and bit his lip at Stan. 

“Heyy there, cutie,” he purred. “You look awful shy. Why don’tcha just relax and let me take good care of ya, hmm? You don’t gotta worry about a thing~...” 

He grabbed the hem of his muscle shirt and gradually pulled it upwards, revealing his muscular upper body little by little: his defined abs, his broad chest and shoulders, his thin but strong arms, and even his strangely attractive collarbones. By the time his shirt was off, Stan was leaning forward and even panting, almost like a dog. Kenny smirked, swung his top around his head, and tossed it at Stan, who pressed it to his face and inhaled deeply.

“I see you’re still into scent play,” remarked Kenny, his smirk widening. 

Stan dreamily said “That was a fun day....” before shuddering with pleasure and sniffing Kenny’s sweat-stained shirt. 

Kenny then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his ripped jeans and started to tug them down, exposing his V-lines, hipbones, and plump yet toned thighs. He was wearing a pair of light pink boxers with little bunnies on them that rode up, exposing even more of his twunky body. His large bulge pushed against the tight fabric and stretched it out. 

Craig was completely spellbound by Kenny's striptease, and his eyes were laser-focused on the blond boy's thick but muscular ass. 

"You like~?" Kenny teased. It wasn't clear which of them he was talking to, but it didn't matter, because they both replied with a dumbfounded "Yes." 

Kenny giggled and turned back to Craig. His hazel eyes were half-lidded in a seductive way, and he approached Craig, flexing a bit. "Why don't you and I play around a little before we get started for real, Craigory? I'll help you out, babe." 

"Uh-huh…" 

Kenny wrapped his arms around Craig’s shoulders and teasingly shook his rear for the horny Stan. Craig put his hands on Kenny’s shoulders as well, enjoying the feeling of his muscles; he wasn’t as strong as Craig, or even Stan, but he was up there. He leaned forward a little to look at Kenny’s shaking ass over his shoulder. He was eagerly clapping his ass—he seemed to be enjoying it a little more than normal. 

Kenny moaned out, “God, this is so exciting. There’s so much I wanna do with you two, but why don’t we start simple? Pucker up, Craig~!” 

Not giving Craig any time to react, Kenny pressed his chapped lips against the other teen’s. He kept letting out happy giggles, moans of excitement, and little “Mm”s as he twerked his lovely ass for the other two. Craig’s hands slid to Kenny’s curvy hips, and Kenny responded in kind by slipping his hands under Craig’s shirt to rub him—and even pull up his white NASA shirt. He took the hint and lifted his arms above his head so Kenny could take it off fully. Which he did, before throwing the shirt over his shoulder to Stan, who grabbed it eagerly and sniffed at it. 

“Ohh...you smell kinda nice, Craig,” Stan said. “Wasn’t expecting that.” 

Craig would have retaliated, but he had a hot twunk kissing him, and cute boys making out with you tended to distract you quite a bit. So, he pushed back against Kenny’s kisses and slid his tongue into his mouth, prompting another giggle.

It suddenly occurred to Craig that he was still rather entranced by the way Kenny wiggled his hips and shook his ass, and that he should probably join in. He swayed his own, slightly less curvy hips and grabbed at Kenny’s hands to move them down to his jeans. Without hesitation, Kenny began to pull Craig’s pants off—but at a snail’s pace, careful to only expose a little bit of skin with each tug. Soon, the black-haired boy’s jeans were completely off, and he was only wearing his plain grey boxers. It was then that he realized, quite abruptly, just how hard he’d become—Kenny’s little show, and Stan’s attractive muscular body and oddly endearing excitement, had had quite an effect on him. Kenny pulled back from the kiss to get a better view of Craig’s body, and let out an impressed whistle. 

“Damn, Craig, you’re fuckin’ _ ripped_!” said Kenny as he examined more closely. “I mean, are you sure you’re a bottom? With a body like that, you should be pinnin’ us down and fuckin’ our brains out.” He then looked over Craig’s shoulder as Craig had done to him, and smiled. “Then again, you _ do _got a nice ass.” He promptly reached down and squeezed it, accompanying it with a little kiss on the cheek. 

“Uh, thanks.” Craig halfheartedly flexed his arms a little. Kenny rubbed them and nodded approvingly. 

“Mm, of course. Now for these…” 

Kenny took hold of Craig’s underwear and gently pulled at them. 

“Babe…” 

Kenny and Craig looked over to Stan, who was still panting and had an almost cartoonish look on his face: his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. It wouldn’t have been out of place for him to go “awooga”. 

“Can you not tease me any more? I’m already super pent up…” Stan begged, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt to seem more pitiable. 

Kenny nodded knowingly and yanked off Craig’s undergarments, then his own. He took hold of Craig’s hand again, leading him towards Stan and kneeling down. Craig followed suit.

Kenny moved close to Craig and whispered in his ear, “Stick your butt out when you’re suckin’ him off. He _ loves _that.” 

“What else does he like?”

“Graze your teeth against it, but don’t bite it. Praise him a lot. Make out with me some more. And if it gets to be too much, either tap his leg three times or say ‘diamond’.”

Craig nodded in understanding, and Kenny gave him a quick peck on the nose, then planted another on Stan’s precum-dripping tip. 

“You’re so _ big,_” he cooed. “I don’t even know if I can take it all!”

“Uh, yeah,” Craig added, a little insincerity creeping into his voice. “Bet your cum tastes super good too.” 

Stan confidently chuckled and placed one of his hands on each of their heads. “Heh, I knew you couldn’t resist for long, Craig. Do your thing, you two.” 

Kenny immediately started licking and kissing Stan’s shaft, while Craig heistated briefly before doing the same. The two’s lips met a few times, and Kenny relished in the chance to make out with Craig some more. Craig was...less enthusiastic, but that was normal for him, and he did feel his face getting a little hotter with each kiss, which was good. At least, he thought so. 

Oh, he had forgotten to stick his butt out. He promptly arched his back so his muscled ass was exposed to the leering Stan, and felt a hand on it: Kenny’s hand (he recognized the roughness of Kenny’s skin). He returned the favor, reaching out to squeeze and lightly spank Kenny. Stan growled lecherously, almost like a dog, and suddenly turned to the side and thrust his cock into Kenny’s open mouth! Kenny’s eyes widened, but he giggled and gladly started to bob his head on that shaft—Craig hadn’t expected it to be so big. Actually, looking up at Stan and seeing his body more closely...he was pretty hot. Between him and Kenny in terms of muscle, with nice hips and a cute face. 

“Ngh...Craig, get busy.” 

_ Huh? What’s he want now? _

Stan was gesturing towards his balls, which, incidentally, were also pretty big. 

_ Of course. _

Craig sighed, though only on the inside, and obediently ran his tongue over them. Stan seemed to enjoy that, based on the deep moan and “Good” he let out afterwards. Craig took that as encouragement and kept licking, even gently taking one and then the other into his mouth to suck them. They felt warm and full, and Craig started thinking that he’d quite like to empty them. Maybe all over his face, or in his ass, or…

“Glk!” Craig choked out as Stan shoved his cock into his mouth without warning. 

“Now suck it for real,” Stan ordered. 

Kenny took over what Craig had been doing only a moment ago, skillfully stimulating Stan’s pair. Craig tried to recall what Kenny told him as he sucked and bobbed his head back and forth. 

_ What was it? ...Fuck, it’s hard to think with a dick in your mouth. Graze your teeth along it, or something… _

As gently as he could, Craig ran the tip of his teeth against Stan’s shaft, taking great care not to press down too hard. In return, Stan bucked his hips a few times, forcing his dick deeper into Craig’s warm, wet throat. Craig couldn't prevent a few gags from escaping him, but he was enjoying it regardless; the feeling of Stan's hot twitching dick pounding his mouth was getting him even hornier than he already was. Which was really saying something. After a short while longer, Stan abruptly pulled out of Craig’s mouth and went back to fucking Kenny’s, and Craig resumed licking and sucking his balls. 

They kept alternating in this manner until Stan’s cock and Craig and Kenny’s faces were drenched in saliva and precum. Finally, Stan pulled away, gasping, his face burning red. 

Kenny inhaled deeply to catch his breath, then smiled and asked, “Ready for round two, baby?” 

Stan nodded with a goofy smile on his face. Craig took a second to breathe, then nodded as well. 

Kenny stood up, swaying his hips again, and sat next to Stan. “Let’s get you used to _ my _ dick,” he purred as he poked at Craig’s lips with his...the only word that came to mind was _ monster _of a cock. It was huge!

Seeing his shocked expression, Kenny’s smirk grew and he bragged, “Yeah, pretty big, ain’t it? I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I had a 10-inch penis in the theme song.” 

Craig decided not to question it this time. The arousal was making it hard to think anyway. He opened his mouth wider, and Kenny slowly slid his cock inside, giving him plenty of time to get accustomed to its size. Poor Craig gagged on it quite a few times, but a few pets to his lovely hair and some comforting words from the couple were enough to help him breathe more evenly. 

“Aw, he’s takin’ it like a champ,” Stan snickered. 

Kenny nodded and said, “Craig looks cute with his lips around a dick! I shoulda fucked you way earlier.” 

Craig grumbled something and started to pleasure Kenny just as he had Stan: sucking, licking, and lightly grazing his teeth against the huge shaft. Kenny moaned, his voice cracking a little, and Craig picked up the pace. 

“Aw, c’mon, Kenny…” Stan panted. “I’m dyin’ over here. Let me use his mouth too, pretty please?” 

“Sure thing, babe. Open wide, Craig!” 

Craig opened his mouth as wide as he could, though it made his jaw hurt a little, and Stan pushed inside. 

_ This is gettin’ really hard...they’re both pretty big. I don’t know how long I can do this for… _

“Breathe through your nose,” Stan whispered. 

Craig stopped moving to gradually get used to the pressure on his throat and train himself to breathe through his nose, instead of trying to breathe through his mouth and getting no air. Eventually, he held up his thumb and started to suck and lick yet again. Their balls felt strangely good at they pressed against his sharp chin.

“Fuuuck, he’s good,” Kenny moaned out as he thrust forward a few times. 

Stan just let out a vague noise of pleasure in response, pressed his lips to Kenny’s to make out with him, and joined Kenny in thrusting into Craig’s throat. Craig’s green eyes shot open. It felt good, but...no, no, it was too much. He couldn’t breathe, and his usual calmness and stoicity was beginning to give way to panic. He lifted both hands and tapped three times on Kenny’s left leg and Stan’s right. 

Immediately, they both pulled away, climbed down onto the floor, and placed their hands on Craig’s shoulders in a comforting manner. 

“You okay, dude?” Kenny asked. 

“Can you breathe?” worriedly asked Stan.

Craig was panting, his breaths heavy and deep. His head was swimming, and he couldn’t muster up a response until fresh air had entered his weary, aching lungs. He doubled over and coughed a few times. Stan softly rubbed his back and whispered comforting words until he sat back up. 

“Y...yeah, I’m okay.” 

Kenny planted a kiss on his cheek and said, “We’ll do something else, okay, cutie?” He then stood up and ran off to Stan’s closet. 

Stan pat Craig’s back a few times and said, “You know, you suck dick pretty good, man.” 

Craig glared and retorted, “Shut up, buttmunch.”

_ Buttmunch? That was dumb...but I can’t think right when I was just choking on cock. _

Stan laughed a little and allowed another dumb smile to spread across his face. “Oh, I’ll munch your butt all right…”

Suddenly, he moved so he was behind Craig, buried his face into his toned butt, and promptly chomped on it! Craig yelped, his voice uncharacteristically high-pitched, and then moaned—the pain felt so damn _ good._

“Someone’s a masochist,” Stan teased, before starting to lick around Craig’s tight hole. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t have fun without me!” Kenny swiftly returned to the two, unfortunately empty-handed from his visit to the distant closet. “I want some ass too.” 

Stan wrenched himself away from Craig’s ass for a moment to say, “Don’t look at me. I’m flat as a board.” 

“But ya make up for it by being so dang cute.” Kenny pinched Stan’s cheek, causing him to giggle. “Now what do you say to some more kissin’, Craig?” 

“Ahh...f-fine by me…”

Kenny walked around to the front of Craig and wasted no time in kissing him and sliding his tongue into his mouth forcefully, clearly trying to assert dominance over the black-haired bottom. Craig moaned into Kenny, shook his ass against Stan, and deepened the kiss. He felt Stan plunge deeper into his ass and swirl his tongue around and tease the very smallest bit of his prostate, and all three of them started to moan more loudly and frequently. Passionate, desperate pants and moans and grunts came from all of them: a pleasure-filled, debaucherous euphony. Each of them was desperate for release, their muscular bodies shaking and their large dicks dripping precum onto the floor that pooled under them slightly. All Craig could think about was taking them inside him, making them explode cum in and on him, and feeling their warmth.

Stan once again managed to tear himself from the toned ass his face was buried in, and gasped out, “I’m sorry, dude, but I gotta fuck you,” lining the tip of his cock up with Craig’s tight hole. 

Kenny shot up and interrupted, “Wait, wait, Stan! Condoms, remember?” 

“Aw, man, I always forget…” 

Kenny produced a few condoms and a small bottle of lube, though Craig couldn't see where they'd come from. He tossed the condoms to Stan, who unwrapped one and slid it on. However, Kenny kept the bottle of lube in his hand, pouring some of it out onto his fingers and moving around to Craig’s backside. He rubbed at Craig’s tight hole and slowly slid a finger inside, narrowing his...pretty hazel eyes..even his finger felt so good…

“I’ll lube you up nice,” Kenny purred into his ear. “Then you’ll get fucked by Stan, and then me. You think you can take it?”

Craig paused, before responding with a desperate, “Yes. Please.” 

“Good boy.” 

Kenny delivered a hard smack against Craig’s ass and slowly slid another finger in, as Stan started to stroke himself off and pant like a dog again.

“A-am I a good boy too?” Stan whined.

“Yes, Stan, you’re the best boy.” Kenny placed a little peck on Stan’s lips as he slid another finger into Craig.

Through all of this, Craig was starting to become rather desperate himself. He shook his ass again, trying to push back against Kenny’s wide fingers and force them deeper. Kenny took the hint and shoved his fingers all the way in, down to the knuckle. Craig’s entire body tensed up, his already tight hole clenching even more around the intruding fingers. 

“Ooh, I’ve got a fun idea~” Kenny crooned sweetly into his ear. Then, he bent over and wiggled his butt at Stan. “Lube me up too, Craig. Here.” He handed the bottle to Craig. 

It took him a moment to react, during which his hand just sort of...held still doing nothing; it almost led to him falling over, but he managed to think through the mental fog, regain his balance, and pour some lube out onto his fingers. As he slid his fingers into Kenny’s hole (it wasn’t as tight as his, which made sense, but still constricted quite a bit around his fingers; thank God he’d used a lot of lube), Kenny tensed up just as Craig had a moment ago, and moaned in a similar manner as well. 

Kenny’s moans were cute, Craig thought. Maybe that was an odd thought, but it was his, and it was the truth. Though, Kenny was even cuter when he was moaning and panting into Craig’s mouth. So this time, Craig was the one to initiate their kiss. 

He swiftly fell back into the haze of arousal (not that he minded) as their lips met and Kenny made another passionate moan. Kenny slid his tongue into Craig’s mouth again, but Craig wasn’t just going to let him do whatever he wanted this time. No, he was even hornier now—too horny to just sit back and do nothing. He pushed back, forcing his own tongue into Kenny, and the two wrestled for space, wrapping around each other. They clashed a few times; one of them would reach into the other’s mouth, bite the other’s lips, run his tongue over the other’s teeth, and then be forced back on the defensive. 

“H-hey, you two,” Stan said with a wavering voice; he was now sitting on the floor with his legs criss-crossed. “Get over here and hotdog me.” 

Kenny broke the kiss, withdrew his fingers from Craig’s dripping asshole, and stood up to sit on Stan’s right leg. Craig did the same, sitting on Stan’s left leg. Then, almost in perfect sync, they sandwiched Stan’s twitching, needy cock between their chiseled asses and started to move them up and down. Stan’s breath hitched as they rubbed against him, and he eagerly grabbed a handful of both of them; he even dug his nails into them a little, which prompted Craig and Kenny to moan even more. They were both a little masochistic in their own ways, after all. 

His gasps and deep breaths speeding up, Stan began moving and thrusting his cock between their muscular, tight cheeks. Kenny’s hand came to rest on Stan’s leg, and Craig found himself, almost involuntarily, taking hold of it and squeezing it lightly. Stan put one hand on top of theirs. Despite their current sexual circumstances, it felt quite tender and uplifting for them. 

“Mm, baby, I’m gettin’ pretty worked up,” Kenny said. 

At the same time, Craig and Stan replied, “‘_G__etting _ worked up’?”, then laughed a little. 

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, Stan, please just fuck us already. None of us have came even once yet.”

A cheery “Okay!” was all Stan said before he grabbed hold of Kenny’s hips and shoved his cock inside him—though he made sure to keep one hand on top of the others’. He swiftly planted his lips on Craig’s, not seeming to worry that he had been licking Craig’s ass not too long ago. Of course, Craig wasn’t worried about it either. All of his inhibitions had long since faded away, stolen by Stan and Kenny’s passion and perfect enticing bodies. 

Kenny shook and bounced his ass on Stan’s shaft as he was pounded, his grip on Craig’s hand tightening a bit—but within a short while, Stan had pulled out of Kenny and penetrated Craig. Craig finally felt some damn relief as Stan slammed into his ass and hit his prostate with each thrust. It felt like some air was at last being used to blow the haze away—or maybe it was thickening. Though the sensation of pleasure coursing through every vein and atom of his body was more akin to fire, or maybe electricity...Craig was never good with metaphors. 

Stan kept alternating between the two at brief intervals, leaving whoever wasn’t being pounded to whine and shake their ass in the hopes that it would entice them into fucking him again. It was when he was fucking Craig that Stan cried that he was close to cumming; he threw one arm around Craig’s waist, pulled him close, and practically screamed in pleasure as warm semen filled up the condom. 

“You two were...incredible…” Stan panted, before he slumped back against the wall, exhausted. 

Kenny left one more kiss on Stan’s lips and replied, “You too, baby. Now, Craig, how about you and I finish this, hmm~?”

“Yeah…” 

Kenny giggled and slipped on a condom (Craig didn’t know they even made XXL size). “Now, bend over, you adorable lil’ hunk.” 

Craig got on all fours again and stuck his ass out. Kenny placed his hands on it, squeezed, nodded approvingly, and slid his dick in. He went slowly at first, gradually getting the whole thing in, then starting to pound away like his life depended on it. He made sure to throw in plenty of spanks and gropes, digging his nails into Craig’s toned cheeks just like Stan had, and whispering plenty of dirty things into Craig’s all-too-eager listening ears.

“That’s right. Good boy. Moan for me.”

“A-ahh~...Kenny, it feels so…”

“Good? Heavenly?_ Perfect_?”

“Yes…”

Kenny laughed confidently and thrust powerfully. “You’re takin’ my cock like a champ. There aren’t many who can even take it all the way, much less do it this well. It’s like your ass is just drawin’ me in, like it needs this big dick inside...Heh, guess you’re just a natural-born slut. Ain’t that right?”

If this had been a normal meeting, Craig would never let Kenny say things like that without a retort, but this was far from normal. He would have said anything if it meant Kenny would keep fucking him with that...glorious cock.

“Yeah, I’m a natural slut. I’m made to take cock—made to take your guys’ cocks. I..I wanna be your slut, and only yours...I want you two to use me.”

Kenny’s voice seemed to deepen a little as he said, after a pause, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Oh, I am most _definitely_ makin’ you our slut.” His thrusts increased in both speed and power, doubling Craig’s pleasure in an instant. “I’m gonna pound you until your mind breaks!”

Within mere seconds, Craig’s vision went white as he came. It was like lightning, like fire, like heaven, and he couldn’t believe he had missed out on it for so long...and he felt warmth, Kenny was cumming too...sweet, stupid Kenny…

He felt his body go limp, strong arms wrapping around him and laying him down somewhere comfortable. Soon, another heavy weight dropped onto where he was, then another. Stan and Kenny were lying with him and snuggling up to him. 

“Hope I didn’t get too carried away,” Kenny whispered. 

Once Craig got his breath back, he replied with simply, “No, it’s cool.” He paused, pursed his lips, and added, “I...wasn’t lyin’, you know.” 

“Aw, Craig…” Kenny kissed him yet again. How many times had they kissed already? 

Stan finished the sentiment: “You don’t have to just be with us for sex. I mean, if you want to, we’d be more than happy to have you with us...y’know, properly. There’s a reason I asked for you specifically, you know.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Course we are, silly,” Kenny said kindly. “I told you, we got plenty of love to go around.” 

“Yeah. We love the hell out of ya, asshole.” 

Craig hesitated, thought about—oh, who was he kidding? Craig was nothing if not honest, and he already knew what his answer was. A soft smile beginning to adorn his sweaty flushed face, he shot back, “Yeah, okay. Love you guys too, you cocksucking idiot fags.” 

“Hey, I didn’t suck one cock this entire time!”

“But you were eatin’ my ass pretty well.” 

“Stan eats booty like groceries.” 

They traded a few more barbs with one another, though Kenny was quick to swoop in with kind words and flattery, and the last words on their lips as they drifted off to sleep were ones of honesty and earnest love. 


	5. Memorialized Masturbation Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park is home to many cute boys of all shapes and sizes, and Craig basically finds all of them hot- his perviness could rival Kenny's at times. Unfortunately, his...liking for cute boys becomes a bit too much, and he's forced to do some rather indecent things in the school locker room. Even more unfortunately, Cartman is there to get the whole thing on video, and he threatens to release the video unless Craig does some even more indecent things with him. Craig isn't especially bothered by this, and could easily just say no- it's not as if the consequences will matter much- but his arousal, the possibility of turning the tables on Cartman, and an odd sense of curiosity prompt him to go along with it...

The _ clang _ of something leaning against a metal locker; pleasured grunts and gasps, muffled by a hand; flesh hitting against flesh. These were the sounds that filled the empty locker room. Well, _ nearly _empty. 

Cartman looked towards the noises, then walked over to them, keeping a light tread so as not to be heard. The sounds got louder and clearer as he approached. Soon, he could swear he recognized the voice…He peered around a corner, and saw the source of the noise. 

It was that asshole Craig! And he was naked and jerking off! He was sitting on a little bench with his shirt under him so he wouldn’t touch the cold lacquered wood. Sweat dripped down his defined chest and abs as he stroked his..._ huge _dick. 

_ Damn, I didn’t know Craig was packing that kind of heat. _

At the sight of Craig, Cartman felt himself getting hard, and a wicked leer flashed across his ruddy face. Snickering, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, opened up the camera, and held it up with his left hand. With his right hand, he tugged his tight jeans down and swiftly started pumping his own...not-so-big dick with his pudgy hand. 

Craig squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and stroked his hard throbbing shaft faster. It wasn’t fair. Why were there so many hot twinks in this stupid town? Kyle, Tweek, Butters, even Pip...the second he’d seen them in those tight, revealing gym shorts, he’d gotten hard. He’d been staring at them for the whole class period, secretly hoping one of them would accidentally bump into him and rub their plump ass against him. They hadn’t, unfortunately, but if they had, he probably would have came in his pants right then and there. 

He gently reached down to grope his own ass and spread it to the side, then slowly slid a finger inside his hole. Gradually, he slid it deeper and deeper, rubbing it against his prostate. Images of those beautiful, plump asses bouncing and swaying flashed through his head rapidly. Even Cartman’s ass had looked pretty good in those shorts…

Cartman himself, meanwhile, had fallen back onto a bench of his own and was spreading his legs as he pumped his dick back and forth. Craig looked so damn enticing like that, his muscles rippling with every little movement and sweat glistening faintly on his body, making it look as if it were bathed in light. Like his sex appeal was some kind of blessing from God. 

And then, quite against his will, Cartman moaned. 

_ Shit, shit, shit... _

Craig paused, opened his eyes, and took a breath to center himself—after jerking off that hard, he needed a moment to come back to reality. One look to the right, and he was looking directly into Cartman’s wavering, nervous brown eyes. 

Trying to remain calm and composed, Craig said in a clear voice, “What are you doing here?”

“...admiring the view?” squeaked Cartman.

“You’re doing a little more than admiring.”

“Can you blame me?”

Craig snickered quietly, stood up, and stretched his arms over his head. 

“No, I guess I can’t. People say I look pretty good with my shirt off.”

Cartman almost responded with something like “who”, but kept his mouth shut. His ego had faded a little as he’d aged and went through puberty, at least enough to realize when he would get his ass kicked, and Craig was clearly much stronger than him. 

"Wait a minute." Craig's brow furrowed as he saw what Cartman was holding in his other hand. “Were you recording me jacking off?”

Okay, maybe being docile wasn’t working. Cartman wasn’t quite as arrogant as he had once been, but he hadn’t lost his skill for manipulation. And yet...Craig had always been a difficult case. Always so damn stoic and stone-faced. It made it hard to determine if he was going in the right direction or not. He should try a new approach…

“Yeah,” Cartman loudly blustered. “Why, got a problem?"

Craig crossed his arms and replied, calm, “Knowing you, you were probably gonna use it to blackmail me or something.”

_ He’s got me there. _

"What do you mean, 'were', Craig?" Cartman's evil grin widened. "I still can! And I will! I'll show everybody how you were jerking off in here, you'll get suspended, and everyone will think you're a gross perv! UNLESS…" He paused for dramatic effect. "You suck my balls!"

Craig rolled his eyes. Cartman had never frightened him—not that he was the type to be frightened anyway, but Cartman had always been especially nonthreatening. Still, he'd go along with what Cartman asked, if only to shut him up. 

"All right, let's get this over with." 

Breathy, maniacal little giggles escaped Cartman as he sat up and shifted his weight, causing his plump ass and stomach to jiggle slightly. He was still hard, and little beads of precum dripped down his shaft—though they didn't exactly drip very far. Craig was pretty hard too, of course, though even if he weren’t, he’d probably still be bigger than Cartman. 

“Go on, Craig. Suck ‘em,” Cartman ordered, readjusting the phone so it didn’t fall out of his slightly sweaty hand. 

Craig knelt down, stuck out his ass as a force of habit, and licked at Cartman’s balls a few times. 

“Oh, you can do better than that!” Cartman reached down, placed his hand on the back of Craig’s head, and shoved him closer. His...musk, was strong, almost overpowering, though not unpleasant. Craig sped up his licks, each one causing Cartman to shudder and moan, his voice cracking and reaching shrill octaves. 

Craig thought, _ Huh. He’s actually kinda...cute when he moans, _and kept licking. He was starting to enjoy it a bit more now, even making some quiet moaning noises of his own. 

Cartman was still recording him, giggling evilly, and even whispering taunts like “Hehe, I can’t believe I got Craig suckin’ my balls! And on video! Oh, I am gonna do _ so _much with this…”

Craig rolled his eyes a second time. It really amazed him how Cartman thought he had any sort of power over him. Craig could probably just take the phone whenever he wanted, and even if he didn’t, he wasn’t really that worried about having this leaked. What were they gonna do, suspend him? His grades were fine, so all it’d really get him was a talking-to from his parents. No, he was just doing this because he thought it’d be fun. Even a broken clock is right twice a day—maybe an asshole like Cartman could be sexy once in a while. 

He didn’t have time to think much longer, though, as Cartman promptly thrust his dick into Craig’s mouth and started pounding away! It didn’t affect Craig too much, besides surprising him a little—it wasn’t as if Cartman was going to overwhelm him or anything. In fact, it seemed to be the opposite: as Cartman’s balls slapped against Craig’s chin over and over again, Craig licked at Cartman’s shaft, Cartman panted, sweating slightly. His face was heavily flushed, more than Craig had ever seen him. 

“N-ngh,” Cartman grunted. “Gonna cum inside ya, Craig...take it all!”

Mere moments later, Cartman was indeed cumming into Craig’s mouth, though it wasn’t too difficult to take it all; the only issue Craig had was the taste. It wasn’t _ bad _, and the warmth was actually kind of nice, but...he’d heard that eating fatty or greasy foods made your cum taste bad, which would make sense.

Oh shit! Cartman was shaking and quivering from his orgasm, his plump thighs spasming a little—and his phone had slipped out of his hands! Craig grabbed at it with a free hand...and soon had it in his grip, much to Cartman’s dismay. Craig couldn’t keep a wicked grin, quite similar to Cartman’s, off his face. 

“Looks like the tables have turned, you dickbag.” 

Cartman whined and wildly grabbed at his phone, but Craig jerked his hand away, nearly causing Cartman to fall off the bench. 

“Ah-ah-ah. If you want it back, _ I _get to dom.”

“Aww, Craig, you can’t do this to me!”

“I can, and I will.”

Cartman sighed and muttered an angry, “Fine. Want me to bend over?”

Craig shook his head. “Actually, I’m a bottom.”

“_ Really _?!” 

“I know I don’t look like it, but I am.”

“But you’re so—”

“Strong? I know.” An uncharacteristically confident grin and a little “Heh” came from the black-haired boy.

“S-so then what are you gonna do? It’s not easy to dom while you’re getting fucked in the ass. Trust me...I know.” Cartman glanced to the side and tried to suppress some awkward memories.

“Don’t you worry about that. Just lay down.” 

Cartman gulped nervously and pursed his lips, but laid back a moment later. Craig examined his nervous face before licking his lips, crawling on top of Cartman, and straddling him. His strong legs squeezed against Cartman’s plump thighs and hips, tightly, but not so tight it was uncomfortable. Still, Cartman had a hunch that Craig could and would squeeze tighter if he acted up, so he decided he’d just be quiet for now. Craig ground against Cartman’s dick, which had already gotten hard again; his ass felt toned and tight, squeezing his cock very well even before it was inside. 

“Ready?” Craig asked.

Cartman paused, breathed deeply, and nodded. 

“Good boy. Hold still. The most I want you doing is touching my ass, ‘cause I know you’ll want to.” 

One movement was all it took for Cartman’s needy, rock-hard dick to be swallowed by Craig’s hole. Cartman’s eyes bulged and watered from the sudden sensation. Craig was even tighter than he’d imagined, but it didn’t hurt, it felt soft, like a massage or something.

Craig’s grin got a little wider when he saw Cartman’s surprised, yet aroused, expression. “Feels pretty good, I’m guessing?” 

“Uh-huh…”

“Well, it’s about to feel a whole lot better.” 

“Huh? What are you gonna—”

Cartman couldn’t even get his answer out before Craig started riding and bouncing on his shaft. His voice cracked as he moaned, and Craig’s ass tightened around him; it was like Craig was trying to compound his pleasure and get him doubly excited. He lifted his shaking arms from the bench and placed one hand on each of Craig’s taut cheeks, groping them. He almost thrust into Craig’s bounces out of instinct, but decided against it. 

“You’re pretty good at this, C-Craig,” Cartman found himself saying. 

“Thanks. Shame your dick’s so small, otherwise I might be havin’ as good a time as you.”

Cartman opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a cry of alarm; Craig had tightened his legs and placed his hand on Cartman’s chest, roughly squeezing his breasts. Not only that, but he’d started to buck his hips even faster, his inner walls clenching and unclenching around Cartman’s dick. He was like an expert at this...was douchey slacker Craig really this much of a slut? Did he really have this much experience? And if so, how the fuck was Cartman getting dommed by him?

Craig was bouncing and grinding much faster now, forcing Cartman’s cock deeper into him, just barely getting the tip to hit his prostate. He took his free hand off of Cartman's chest and put it on his own, now quite hard, dick. Precum flowed from his tip, down his fingers, and onto Cartman's stomach. 

"Fuuuck," Cartman moaned. 

"You close?"

"Course I am, dumba—" Cartman gasped and covered his mouth with one hand.

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” Craig snickered. “Sorry, you bullying, bigoted, ass-licking dick-fart, but I’m gonna have to destroy your dick now.” 

_ Uh-oh. _

Craig proceeded to ride Cartman much harder and faster than he had before; spasms of pleasure, and even some pain, shot through both of them. In only seconds, Cartman was completely floored; he just lied there and moaned, until finally, sweet release, warmth, indescribable pleasure filled him, and his cum filled Craig’s ass. Craig came as well, covering his hand and Cartman’s stomach and thighs in warm, sticky liquid. He took a minute to rest, then stood up and nonchalantly licked up his cum from Cartman’s body. Cartman giggled and snorted from the ticklish feeling of Craig’s tongue. Then, Craig held up Cartman’s phone.

“Smile for the camera, fatass,” he taunted.

Cartman tried to smile, but he was so exhausted and dazed from what had just happened that he could only do a sort of vaguely happy expression with his mouth wide open, and let out a content “Aaa…”

_ Almost like an ahegao face. _ Craig liked those, but he could never find any good gay hentai with them...or much good gay hentai at all. Maybe he should ask Clyde about it sometime; Clyde had worn an ahegao hoodie to school once, and often mentioned Bebe, as he said, “ara ara”-ing him, so he probably knew a lot about it. 

“Ey! Craig!” Cartman snapped, irritated by Craig’s silence; he seemed to have regained his composure pretty quickly. “Quit staring at me and give me my phone back!”

“Oh, sure.” Craig quickly saved the video and handed the phone back. “But you’re not gonna share that video now, are you?”

Cartman sighed. “N-no, I won’t. Please don’t beat me up now.”

“Beat you up? Why would I do that?” Craig asked, rhetorically, as he started to walk towards the showers. “I got what I wanted out of ya. And besides, Kyle’ll probably do it for me once he figures out you tried to blackmail me.”

“No, please don’t tell!” Cartman whined. 

Craig winced. God, Cartman’s voice was so grating. “Fine, I won’t tell him. But the next time you catch me jerking off in here, keep your mouth shut and help me. Got it?” he asked, glaring and pointing his finger.

“Got it.” Cartman nodded. “But does that mean you jerk off here often?”

“Just when we’re in gym class and the guys wear those...fuckin’ uniforms. Even _ you _look pretty good in them.”

“Are you saying I don’t look good _ all _ the time?!”

Craig resumed walking away and waved his hand dismissively. “I said what I said. If you interpreted it that way, that’s your business.”

“Hey! Craig! Get back here!” Cartman stood up and ran off after him, stumbling a little along the way. Unfortunately for him, he soon lost sight of Craig among the rows and rows of lockers and shower stalls. 

_ This locker room’s a damn maze… _ he thought. The sound of running water filled his ears; he wildly turned toward it and took a step, then stopped. _ Fuck it. He’s not gonna tell, so I don’t need to silence him. Though it would be good to never have to hear his voice again...nah, it’d be a pain in the ass to clean up. _

As he redressed and walked out of the locker room, a thought crossed his mind for only the briefest of moments. What if there was another reason he’d decided to leave Craig alone? Did he secretly hope he’d catch Craig again and be forced to fuck him? Perhaps in the deepest recesses of his heart, he’d enjoyed being dominated and humiliated like that. Perhaps he wanted to take a break from being the bad guy all the time, to just let someone else take over, guide and command him…

“Naaah,” he said aloud. “I’m the same old Eric Cartman I’ve always been.”

_ But_, he continued in his head as he snuck through the halls back to the lunchroom, _ maybe a little change isn’t so bad every now and then. _


	6. Two bros, jerkin' off on a bed, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Clyde have a sort of...tradition. Simply put, they masturbate together. It's never escalated beyond that point- Clyde seems resistant to going past that- but today, he's a tad emotional, and Craig's slightly confused attempts at comfort prompt the two to go further than they have before.

“Duuuude, the girl in this is so hot.” Clyde was staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, at Craig’s TV which was displaying a video. And not just any video: a _ porno_! Which everybody knew was the best _ kind _of video! That’s what Clyde thought, anyway. 

In this particular porno, there was an black-haired square-jawed muscular guy, who was fucking a thinner but still muscular guy with a nice ass, who was in turn fucking a voluptuous woman. Since it was being cast onto Craig’s TV, Clyde could see all the lovely sexy bits bouncing and gushing in glorious HD.

The brown-haired boy panted as he stroked his hard dick, and Craig did the same, albeit quieter. They were sitting next to each other on Craig’s bed, their eyes glued to the blue-light-emitting, porn-displaying screen. 

“I don’t like girls,” Craig said in a deadpan tone, as usual. 

“Well, there’s two boys you can still look at. But _ I _ get to jerk off to all _ three _hot porn stars!” Clyde did a mock evil laugh. 

“Oh no. You wicked fiend. What-_ eeever _ shall I do.”

“Well, y-you get to pick the next video, so you better, nngh, make sure we last ‘til, uh, ‘til then.” 

“I can do this all day. Speaking of, you getting close?”

Clyde stopped smiling and pressed his lips together tightly, sweat running down his forehead. “Y-yeah...you?”

“Yep. Okay, 3, 2, 1…”

They kept stroking themselves for another second before letting go and breathing in deeply. The sensation of orgasmic pleasure lancing through them started, but came to a halt just as swiftly, as neither of them had come yet. 

“How many...times is that?” Clyde panted.

“Four.” 

‘Heh...If we keep going like this, we might set a new record. ‘Most Edges During a Bros Jack-Off.’” 

Craig snickered. “The trophy would be shaped like a dick with cum shootin’ out.” 

“Aw, dude, sick!” Clyde exclaimed with a happy laugh and a few snorts of his own. 

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“Super ripped.”

“Ha, you can’t even insult me right. How long left in this one?”

“Uhhh…” Clyde grabbed his phone that was casting the video and tapped on it a few times. “Just a couple minutes.” 

“Wanna keep going with this one?”

“You know it, my brother.”

Clyde tapped his screen again, resuming the video. They waited a second for it to buffer, then began stroking themselves again, precum dripping onto their fingers. Their bodies ached from being repeatedly brought to the edge of orgasm, then abruptly yanked away; every muscle and neuron begged for release, but they both knew that when it finally came, it would be incredible. They could wait a while longer.

Soon enough, the three porn stars came, the little time bar crawled to the end of the video, and Craig and Clyde stroked a little faster, then stopped. Clyde shuddered and made a brief, dazed laughing noise. 

“Hoo boy....” he gasped. “I dunno how much longer I can keep this up.” Clyde’s speech stopped as he took another breath, then he offhandedly remarked, “So you goin’ to that Area 51 raid?” 

“Huh? I mean, the aliens sound cool…”

“Hehehe, yeah.” Clyde snickered and snorted happily again. “I’mma go for the sake of the meme. And maybe I’ll get a cute alien GF.” 

“Wait, hang on.” Craig tapped his fingers on the bed as he thought. “Didn’t that already happen?”  
“Huh?” Clyde tilted his head and looked at Craig with a confused expression. 

“Yeah, it was, like, in September or some shit.” 

“Wh...what?” 

Clyde’s voice broke as he said those words, and his lower lip started to quiver.

An “Oh, no” was Craig’s initial reaction. He held out his hands. In as reassuring a voice as he could muster, he said, “No, Clyde, it’s okay! Only, like, ten people went anyw—”

Clyde began to cry. Large, anime-esque tears poured from his brown eyes and flowed down his chubby cheeks; he whined and sniffled in a loud, pained manner. 

“I-I-I...I just wanted to clap some alien cheeeeks!” he sobbed.

“Please don’t cry, dude.” 

Craig moved his hands around a little...helping? Or trying to? Or trying to think of a way to? He wasn’t having much success, at any rate…He decided to just somewhat awkwardly hug Clyde and pat his back a few times.

“I’ll never get a thicc alien girlfriend! Waaaah!”

“No, it’s okay! Um…” _ Tweek’s got a good heart. What would he say? _

As Craig tried to think, he hugged Clyde a little tighter, and the other boy’s sobbing slowly became quieter. Finally, Craig said, “...Clyde, you don’t need a cute alien with a big ass, ‘cause you can find someone for you right here on Earth! Anybody would be lucky to have you.” 

Clyde pulled himself out of Craig’s strong grip, wiped his eyes, and replied, “Really?”

“Uh-huh. Hey, you wanna watch some alien porn?” 

Clyde’s face brightened and he cried out, “Heck yeah I do! I got this really good one I love to watch…” 

He scrambled for his phone, and with a few frenzied taps, another video was playing.

_ C’mon, c’mon, load, _Clyde thought impatiently, tapping his foot in an almost cartoonish way. 

Soon, that _ fucking _ white circle at the center of the screen stopped spinning. A video of an animated alien girl with a big ass, curved horns, and cute blue skin started to play. She was saying something in Japanese. Normally Clyde would read the subtitles—he was a man of culture and enjoyed some plot in his porn from time to time—but now, he was too aroused from all the edging. _ Dear God, so much edging. _

Clyde jerked himself off faster and faster, moaning in an unsteady voice. The pretty alien girl was giving some guy a blowjob, though it was a POV video, so it was easy for Clyde to imagine it was him. Her ass was sticking out and her boobs were bouncing with each little movement she made. 

She said something in Japanese again, but this time, Clyde knew what it was; he’d learned it from all that hentai he watched. 

“Hehe, yeah, cum for me…” he dreamily mumbled, giggling. 

Unfortunately, for the somewhat blue-balled Craig, his earlier statement about not being into girls was true. Which meant he couldn’t very well masturbate to the video. Though, now that he thought about it, Clyde looked pretty good like that. His dick wasn’t the biggest out there, but it was oddly cute, and his soft face had this endearing, enticing look on it. He was wiggling his ass a bit, too. Clyde had a nice ass, Craig thought; he was a bit on the chubby side, but Craig found it sort of cute, and it meant he had a nice plump rear. 

After thoroughly eye-fucking Clyde, Craig hesitated for a second and wrapped his hand around his shaft. He did worry a small bit what Clyde would think if he noticed. Clyde had always gone to strange lengths to ensure their mutual masturbation wasn’t “technically gay”: wearing socks, sitting far away from Craig, even screaming “No homo” as he came. The two had avoided directly touching each other or commenting on each other’s appearance. But still…Craig pumped his hand back and forth on his rock-hard cock. He couldn’t stop himself! Clyde was too cute and thicc for his own good!

Clyde kept moaning and giggling cockily; though he was desperate to cum, a breathy “3, 2, 1,” from Craig convinced him to stop masturbating and pause the video.

“I feel better now,” Clyde panted. “But what’ve you been jerkin’ it to?”

“Uh. You.”

Clyde’s face lit up, then turned red. “Wha…?”

“Well, you’re the only dude here. And you got to admit, you’re pretty easy on the eyes, Clyde.” 

Clyde’s voice wavered and cracked again. Instead of arousal this time, though, it was from a sense of slight disbelief and perhaps happiness. “R...really?”

“Yeah, dude.”

The boy pressed his hands to his flushed cheeks and squealed happily. “Aaa, thank you!” he cried. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me!”

“Good to hear you’re feelin’ better. And that you’re not mad about me looking at you while I—”

“Pshh, naaaah.” Clyde waved his hand. “I take it as a compliment. Though I gotta say, I wouldn’t mind gettin’ a bit more…” He narrowed his eyes seductively. “Hands-on. Heh-heh.” 

“But I thought you didn’t wanna touch each other.”

Clyde shrugged. “I just want to get off, man. If that means givin’ a brojob or two, I’m all for it.” 

_ Huh. He’s not usually so...chill. Weird… _

Despite his attempt to make logical sense of what exactly was happening here, Craig’s train of thought soon trailed off. Or, more accurately, it hit a penny which had “in cute thick boys we trust” engraved on it, and went careening off a cliff. 

“Sure,” was all he said. 

Clyde clapped his hands cheerily. “Okay! I’ll unpause the video and you can just stare at, heh, all _ this _.” He playfully ran his hands up his hips and wiggled his butt. 

Craig chuckled a little and replied, “With pleasure...you dork.” 

A grin adorned Clyde’s ruddy face as he played the video and mumbled a few more things in response to the alien girl’s muffled Japanese. Craig shook his head, smiling very faintly, and kept his gaze locked on Clyde, who wrapped his hand around Craig’s cock, stroking it gently. Craig almost moaned—Clyde’s hand felt much softer than he’d been expecting, almost pillowy in a way. Craig reached out to do the same to Clyde, though his grip wasn’t as gentle; it was strong, but he tried not to make it too strong, so it (hopefully) ended up feeling nice and tight around Clyde’s shaft. 

“N-nice, dude…” said Clyde approvingly, leaning back a bit. “Am I doin’ okay?”

“Y...ngh...yep. Just keep lookin’ pretty and strokin’ me just like that, and you’ll do great.” 

The two friends shivered as they stroked one another off, their eyes devouring the sensual sights in front of them. Dicks twitching, dripping warm sticky precum onto each other’s eager fingers. Clyde tried to start slowly, but how could he stay slow and relaxed in a situation like this? He started to speed up and stroke harder. Craig gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure washed over him, concentrated on holding off his orgasm, and then followed suit.

It seemed like only seconds before Clyde whined and started to buck his hips. Craig’s fingers were covered in precum now; it was obvious Clyde was close to cumming, and Craig felt he wasn’t far off either. 

_ But I can’t let this end just yet _, Craig thought. 

He barely managed to get out a weak “3, 2, 1,” and relinquish his grip on Clyde’s member. Clyde let go too, but with a loud whine. 

“Dude, come on, I’m _ so _close,” he complained. 

“I know, but...well, if you can’t clap alien cheeks, here.” 

Craig got on all fours and stuck his toned ass into the air, his dick and balls glazed with precum and twitching slightly. 

“Clap mine.” 

“Okay!” 

Clyde practically pounced onto Craig, grabbing hold of his ass and spreading it. He gently rubbed his dick against Craig’s entrance, pre dripping onto it. 

_ He didn’t even hesitate for a second...He must REALLY be horny. _

“Wait a second, dude.” Craig squirmed and ground against Clyde a little. “I don’t think I can take it raw.”

“Oh, right...sorry,” mumbled Clyde sheepishly. He moved back and looked around with a confused look. 

“Bottom drawer of my dresser, under the rocketship undies,” Craig said.

“Thanks.” Clyde walked to the dark brown wood dresser, bent over, and pulled out the bottom drawer. After a bit of digging, he pulled out a bottle of lube with a triumphant grin. “Hopefully I don’t bust just applyin’ the stuff.”

“Heh, yeah. That’d be funny, though. Just…” Craig moaned in a decent imitation of Clyde’s voice and made a sort of splashing noise. “No condoms?”

“I don’t have anything.”

“Neither do I. You tellin’ the truth?”

Clyde looked at Craig directly in the eye, his brown eyes full of kindness and sincerity. “I’d never lie to you, dude. You’re my best friend. My bro, my main man, my homeslice.” 

He seemed to be telling the truth. Clyde was usually a pretty honest guy, and Craig certainly wasn’t lying. Besides, Craig had to admit, he did like the idea of Clyde cumming inside him after all that edging. 

“Okay then. Get over here and fuck me.”

Clyde giggled and did so with all haste. “I never thought I’d hear ya say that, but it sounds pretty good coming from you! Okay, lemme just…” 

Clyde poured some lube out onto his hand, tossed the bottle away (the two swore they heard a cat yelping), and rubbed his hands together. He moved one hand toward his dick and one toward Craig’s ass, gently stroking himself and sliding a finger, then two, into Craig. He made sure to be VERY gentle and slow; he didn’t want to make either of them cum and ruin the whole thing. If he did that, he’d surely start crying again, the poor guy. 

“I think that’s it,” he whispered, withdrawing his still somewhat slippery hands and placing them firmly on Craig’s cheeks again. “Ya ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” 

Clyde rubbed his tip against Craig’s entrance a bit more before pushing it in. Craig’s body tensed and he inhaled sharply. 

Clyde patted his back lightly and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah…” The bottom breathed in and out deeply, his whole body quivering. “Yeah, I’m good. Just took me by surprise. You’re bigger than I expected.”

Clyde snickered. “You’re dang right I am. Mind if I keep goin’?”

“Ngh, do your thing.” 

“I think you mean, do your ass _ with _my thing.” 

_ Did he really just say that? _Craig chuckled, softly at first, but his laughs gradually became louder and more sustained. 

“What?!” cried Clyde. “Are you laughing at me?!”

“No, no, I just…” He laughed a bit more. “You’re dumb, but in, like, a good way.” 

“Huh.” Clyde paused and snickered again. “I guess you’re right! I’m a, hehe, dumbass and I’m proud!” 

Something about the dramatic, genuinely prideful way he said that made Craig start laughing even louder. Clyde didn’t hear Craig laugh like that often, but when he did, he’d always felt like it was the happiest sound in the world. It was infectious, and soon Clyde was laughing along with him, wiping tears away from his soft eyes. They were still as hard and aroused as they had been, but now there was happiness there too, and they had to take a good few minutes to stop giggling before they could catch their breath and continue. 

Once they’d recovered, Clyde asked, “Is it cool if I keep goin’?” a few brief laughs peppered through his question.

“Mhm.” 

Clyde gave Craig a playful grope and slid his dick in a bit deeper. “How’zat?”

“Ooh…” Craig shifted his weight and shook his ass a bit despite himself. “Not bad at all. Go on, don’t stop.” 

One more swift thrust was all it took for Clyde to be balls-deep inside his friend. The pair both gasped, and their grips (Craig’s on the bedsheets, Clyde’s on Craig’s ass) tightened. Clyde stopped moving and gently patted Craig’s butt. 

“You actually look kinda...cute, Craig.” 

“Heh. You too—your face is super red.” Craig almost broke into another laughing fit, but managed to restrain himself. “I’m surprised you didn’t cum the second you put it in.” 

Clyde snickered too, before thrusting forward with surprising force, digging his nails into Craig’s ass possessively, and replying, “Silence, 🅱️ottom.”

"How the fuck did you make that noise?" Craig asked, narrowing his watering green eyes in confusion. 

"Hush. I'mma pound ya now."

Clyde swiftly moved his hips back and forth, his poor blue balls hitting against Craig’s over and over again. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, as did the pair’s moans and Clyde’s happy pants—they made no effort to stay quiet anymore. Craig was right to be surprised; Clyde could _ juuuust _ barely restrain himself from blowing his load in Craig’s wonderfully tight hole. Craig, consumed with desperation, stuck his ass further into the air and whined, a high and primal sound from deep within his aching body.   
Clyde might have laughed again, if he hadn’t been moaning and making cute little “ooh” noises. He was a sweet and passionate guy, so he got pretty worked up when he topped. And Craig was, like, his best friend in the whole world! He just wanted to pound that tight ass until either or both of them couldn’t take any more.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option, as Clyde felt his orgasm creeping up on him. Well, more like sneaking up behind him and hitting him upside the head with a crowbar. Or a giant dildo. His hips became a blur as the precum spurting from his tip was swept away by a flood of hot semen. His load was huge, filling Craig up—it was surely the best creampie Craig had had in awhile. _ Nyehehehe. _

Craig’s breath hitched, and he moaned out Clyde’s name in an emotional cry before cumming too. His erect cock shot cum down onto his bed, and it briefly crossed his mind that he’d probably need to clean it. Or just make Clyde do it. Craig was rather lazy when it came to cleaning. _ Heh. Came. _

His sticky cum pooled a bit under him. Soon, his shaking legs gave out and he fell onto the bed, his cum sticking to some hair on his thighs. Clyde fell forward onto him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You...didn’t say ‘no homo’ that time,” Craig said between breaths.

“Oh, relax. I’ll just wear socks next time we do this. I would look super cute in thigh highs…” Clyde started to stare off into the distance, blushing and smiling, but soon returned to reality. He looked back to Craig and said, “If, uh. If you do wanna do this again, I mean.” 

“Course I do. You’re not half bad at it.”

Clyde put his hands on his wide hips and beamed proudly. “Damn right! I’m _ all _bad!” Then he paused, realized his mistake, and scrambled to correct it: he waved his hands in a wild way, exclaiming, “I-I mean, wait, no! I mean, I’m not good at all! No, I mean—”

“Chill. I get it.” Craig ruffled Clyde’s hair a bit—he often did that when Clyde was emotional. It always seemed to make him smile, and Craig liked to see him smile. 

Clyde swatted his big hands away, blushing a bit, and then sprang up from the bed. “Let’s get this mess cleaned up, get our clothes on, and, uh…”

“Play some video games?”

Clyde grinned. “Hell to the yeah, dude. High five?” he said, raising his hand. 

Craig responded with a decently hard—but not too hard, he knew his own strength and didn’t want to hurt the sensitive brown-haired boy—high-five. 

Clyde moved his hand down, near his crotch. “Down low!” 

Craig tried to go for another, but Clyde swiftly moved his hand away and started cackling. Pointing at Craig for emphasis, he cried, “I gotcha good! Aw, that’s the oldest trick in the book!” He put his finger on Craig’s nose playfully and continued, “And yoouuu fell for it!”

“Yep. You sure got me,” responded Craig, his voice deadpan as ever. 

The two friends kept conversing as they cleaned up and re-dressed themselves. Craig then returned to his room while Clyde gathered up all the junk food he could find in Craig’s pantry, and they settled in for an afternoon of vegetation. Eventually, though, the sun began to set, and Clyde mumbled something about needing to make sure his dad was doing okay. Craig walked him to the front door, and Clyde hesitated for a second before planting a quick kiss on Craig’s cheek and running away, giggling like mad. 

Craig smiled faintly and shook his head. Whatever was he going to do with that boy…?


	7. Stars Above and Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For years, Craig has assumed he was only interested in men. But on a stargazing trip with his good friend Bebe, he begins to doubt himself, and Bebe offers her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I'm sorry this has taken so ridiculously long to get out, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless!

“It’s beautiful out here,” Craig remarked.

“Beautiful” wasn’t quite the word for it, though. It was on the right track, but it wasn’t enough. You couldn’t describe a night sky like this with just one word — with any words at all, really. Craig had never been much good with imagery and the like, but he thought that even someone who was, someone like Tweek or Stan or the blonde-haired girl lying on the grass next to him, wouldn’t be able to depict it properly. It looked and felt like a warm black blanket, decorated with little spots of white and red—stars, comets, the faint blinking of satellites, cutting across the blackness—sewn into it to provide light if your room got too dark. To chase the monsters away. 

“Yeah,” Bebe agreed. “I’ve always liked the stars. Not as much as you do, I mean—” She giggled a bit. “—But still, I just get so inspired by them, you know? There’s…” She sighed dreamily. “There’s so much beauty in the world! Don’t you think so?” 

“I dunno about that, but…”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?! Just  _ look  _ at that!” Bebe threw her arms toward the sky. 

“No, I mean, it’s pretty and all, but people can be real dumbasses and dickbags.”

  
“Yeah, I guess.” Bebe shrugged. “I do like gossiping with you. But I think, just because people  _ can _ be mean sometimes, that doesn’t mean they  _ always _ are.” 

Craig dimly went "Mm," and resumed staring up at the sky. 

Bebe looked at him across the grassy landscape of the hill they were lying on and chuckled. “You really are entranced by it, aren’t you? Can’t say I blame you, though. You’re right that the world can be mean and cruel sometimes, but we’ve all got our escapes. I have fashion, Tweek’s got baking and literature...people like Wendy and Kyle try to take the bull by the horns and change their problems...and you have the stars.”

“Maybe so.”

The conversation died down after that. Bebe just wasn’t quite sure what to say, but she got the impression that she didn’t particularly  _ need  _ to say anything. Craig was...okay. And as long as her friends were at least okay—not always perfect, but not hurting—then she could rest easy. 

“Hey, Bebe?”

It had come out of nowhere. The silence had gotten so intense, and Bebe had gotten so lost in the sequin-like canopy of stars, that she wasn’t expecting it. She rolled over onto her side and looked at him.

She asked, “Yeah, what is it?”

Craig paused for a moment. Bebe heard him breathe in, then out, deeply. It sounded labored, as if he was trying to carry a heavy burden and not drop it on his foot. 

“I was talking to Heidi the other day—”

“She’s a sweetheart, isn’t she?”

Craig jerked his head a little, and Bebe sheepishly gestured for him to continue.

“—And she said that whenever she was sad, you’d show up to her place to help. You’d carry a red handbag with things like food, makeup, games, and that kind of thing. She couldn’t remember many other details.”

Since they’d become closer friends, Bebe had noticed how Craig would sometimes do that. Bring up details or ask for them when they weren’t especially relevant. She thought it was because he was just the sort of person who liked to have all the information about something, but that conflicted with the devil-may-care attitude he usually had...Hmm. Maybe she should go into psychology. 

“So,” Craig continued, “I was wondering if, if I was ever sad, you’d do that for me.” 

Bebe sat up, resting her hands on the grass. Her hair swept over her face as she gawked at Craig, her green eyes wide and watering. Her makeup started to smudge a little as a few hot tears fell from her eyes. 

“Of  _ course,  _ sweetie! You know I’ll always be there to help you. Is there something you need? If there’s anything, anything at  _ all _ I can do, please—”

Craig’s head jerked a little again, making the muscles in his neck flex; he thought he’d pulled something for a moment, but the pain faded after a second, and Bebe had gestured to him to keep talking. 

“You know that…” He paused. “Ever since that whole fake dating thing me and Tweek got into, I realized I liked guys.”

Bebe nodded. Craig’s hands came to rest on the soft, deep green, dew-dusted grass; his fingers were splayed out, and almost touched her slender folded hands. 

“And I’ve been saying I’m gay since then. Well...”

His fingers wound around a clump of grass, and he tore it from the earth; the cool, slightly rough feel of the plants and dirt squeezed tightly in his palm seemed to counteract the heat inside him that felt like it would explode out at any moment. He focused on the feeling of the grass, shifting it around a little to keep his hands occupied. 

“I think that might not be accurate after all. When I was little, I thought I just liked girls, then I thought I just liked guys, and lately I’ve started to think...maybe it’s both.”

Bebe gasped softly and put a hand to her mouth, some of the dew brushing onto her red lips. 

Craig continued, “Sometimes I feel like it’s just one, or neither, or enbies too. Or sometimes I have a preference and sometimes I don’t really care.”

“Well, sweetie, if you’re concerned with being judged for it, everyone’s already accepted you being gay! South Park’s a lot more progressive than it used—”

But she noticed Craig opening his mouth slightly and stopped talking of her own accord. 

“It’s not that,” he replied, shaking his head. “You know me, I’ve never cared what other people think of me or what they want me to be. I just...wish  _ I  _ knew what I want to be. I want something quantifiable, something I can look at and say, ‘Yeah, that’s what I am’.”

“Craig…” Bebe moved a small bit closer to him, allowing her fingertips with their long nails painted a pale green to linger on his. A silent look between them indicated that it was okay. “Labels can be really helpful for some people. But that doesn’t mean you  _ need  _ to have one.” 

Craig tilted his head. “You don’t?”

“No! I mean, if that’s what you want, I’ll help you figure it out, but if it’s stressing you out this much, maybe it’d be easier just to...know what you do and don’t like, without assigning anything specific to it.” 

“If you say so...you know more about this stuff than I do.” Craig shrugged a bit. “But where do I even start? It all seems really confusing and illogical.” 

Bebe’s fingers tapped on the tough skin on the back of Craig’s hand, ever so gently. She hummed a tune to herself and sang a few words, her soft soprano lilting through the air. Now it was his turn to pause and wait for her to finish thinking. 

“I think,” she eventually remarked, “we should just go through the topics one by one. We don’t need to figure everything out tonight. It’ll be nice if we do, but there’s no need to rush with these things.” She intertwined her fingers with his, absentminded and casual. He liked the way she went about it, and the feeling of her warmth in one hand and the cool grass in the other. 

_ Homeostasis,  _ he thought.

“One more thing, though,” added Bebe. “These conversations can get rough. If you feel overwhelmed, just squeeze my hand and look up at the stars until you get your bearings again. Okay?”

Craig nodded and almost silently responded, “Okay.”

“Good. Then let’s start with…” The blonde girl sat up, smiled, and breathed in a bit through her nose. “Are you certain you’re into guys?” 

Without hesitation, Craig replied in the affirmative. 

“Sexually, romantically, or both?”

“Both.”

Bebe shifted her weight and smoothed out her black skirt. This was a great start. Now to hopefully keep up this momentum. 

“Same question, but with girls.” 

“I…” Craig trailed off. 

In a soft, reassuring tone, Bebe advised him, “The stars. Focus on the stars.”

Craig’s eyes snapped to the sky above. The sky seemed so immeasurably vast: an infinite universe of stars and planets, entire orders of magnitude larger than the sun that gave their planet life—and so much empty space in between all that beauty and power, constantly expanding. The problems of one carbon-based lifeform on one tiny planet out of billions were nothing compared to all that. They felt small and manageable now. Still, he couldn’t quite focus…”I’m not sure yet. Can we come back to that one?”

“Of course, sweetie. Okay, how about enbies?”

Craig intended to say something, but his hand had already begun squeezing hers before he could speak. After a brief gaze into outer space, he replied, “Yes, ‘cause I thought the New Kid had a nice ass one time. I don’t think I’ve ever dated anyone who was non-binary, but I don’t really see myself objecting to it.” 

Bebe’s smile grew as he answered another question. They were getting closer to the heart of it, little by little.

“Any questions you wanna ask?” she inquired. 

“I said my preference sometimes changes. Is that...normal?”

“Oh, 100%,” said Bebe casually. “It’s just like with anything else: sometimes you want to eat something sweet, sometimes something savory. On some days, I see Wendy and I just wanna kiss her adorable face; other days, I see Kyle and wanna smack his ass. It’s totally okay if you have different preferences sometimes.” 

“That makes a lot of sense.” 

“Mm.”

They went silent again for a short while. Craig didn’t seem to have any questions, and Bebe didn’t want to pressure him. After another sojourn into the night sky, Craig looked over to Bebe, though he didn’t stop squeezing her hand. 

He said, “I still don’t know for sure how I feel about girls.”

Bebe stared back, hoping her gentle voice and look would put his mind at rest. “That’s okay. Like I said, you don’t need to figure everything out right now.” 

“No...if I don’t know, it’ll just stick there in the back of my mind and bother me.”

“In that case…” She exhaled deeply. “I think I know something we can try.” 

She brushed a lock of hair out of her face, scooted forward a bit so the light on her was clearer, and looked directly at Craig.

“How do I look?” she asked. He could hear a playful smirk in her voice despite her non-threatening expression.

Again, Craig was at a loss for words. Bebe had always put a lot of effort into her appearance. He had known that at a surface level—he looked at her face and thought  _ clearly she worked hard to make sure she looked like that _ —but he had never  _ really  _ known it, never seen how stunningly her work paid off. The pale light of the moon and stars shone down on her fair skin, her silky hair, her eyes full of understanding. He knew the universe was beautiful, but until now, he had never considered how it could impart even greater beauty onto human beings. 

“Y-you’re...uh…” he stammered, his face reddening. 

“What?”

_ Oh, don’t talk!  _ he thought.  _ Your voice is so pretty too… _

Craig babbled incoherently as his normally streamlined and regimented thoughts were thrown into disarray. He finally got out, “Really pretty.” His blush gradually faded, and his thoughts and voice became steadier; once he’d gotten his act together, he added, “But that might not mean I’m into girls. You can think someone’s pretty without being attracted to them.”

Bebe hummed a bit and rubbed her chin. “That’s true. I think I might have something else we can do, then. Close your eyes.” 

Craig obeyed without hesitation. As he shut his eyes, he realized how heavy his eyelids had gotten. It felt nice to rest them for a moment. 

He heard some rustling and a few annoyed grunts from Bebe. What was she doing…?

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Fortunately, his eyes didn't have to adjust much to the light since it was so dark out, which meant he could promptly see the sight in front of him. Bebe had the same entrancing look on her...her lovely face that she had had a minute ago. Captivated by it, Craig wasn't sure what she wanted him to look at until he tore his eyes away from it and looked down. 

His eyelids suddenly felt a lot less heavy.

Bebe had unbuttoned her red shirt and lifted up her lacy black bra, exposing her breasts to the cold night air—and to Craig's eager gaze. They were big, obviously: if he had to guess, he'd say they were D cups, but regardless, they were sure getting his D up. Their shape was somehow pleasing, too: round with perky nipples that were stiffening from the cold. He could see small blue veins at certain points, flowing through the soft white flesh. 

“This do anything for ya, honey~?” purred Bebe. 

Craig’s eyes slowly drifted downwards. “Yeah, looks like it.”

“Oh, that’s great! That’s some progress.” She giggled again. “Is it okay if I…?”

Her hand slid up his arm and onto his chest. She rubbed at his toned pecs and nipples, ever so slowly moving down to his torso and running her fingers over his abs. He didn’t try to move away, nor did he say anything in return. Eventually, her hand settled on the front of his jeans, where Bebe could feel heat and a faint throbbing. 

“Can I keep going?” she whispered. 

“Yes.”

Bebe shifted onto her knees, her breasts hanging in front of her as she leaned over him. Craig hesitated for a second, then lifted his hands up to her swaying tits and gently grabbed hold. She gasped softly, then made a slightly louder moaning noise. 

"Mm, play with 'em all you want," she said warmly. "I'll take care of you, and you can just...do what you're doing and keep thinking about whether ya like it or not!"

Craig dumbly nodded as Bebe tugged his jeans and grey underwear down to his knees, exposing his V-lines, shapely thighs, and of course, his hard cock. His hands continued to massage her breasts and tug at her nipples, making her release a few more quiet moans through those heart-red lips. Something about the way her boobs squished and spilled out of his hands was comforting. Reminded him of how he'd toyed with Tweek's ass when they were fake-dating. 

Still, he couldn't stop fixating on her mouth. He'd never seen lips like that on a guy—plump, soft, and luscious. 

He gently tapped Bebe's shoulder as she stroked his thighs. "Hang on just a sec."

She stopped moving and started to say, "Sure thing. Are you o—"

With a sudden lurch forward, Craig kissed her. He knew his lips were dry, not beautiful and pleasing like hers, but that didn’t stop her from pushing back, worming her tongue into his mouth. His thoughts and movements were lethargic but he soon responded in kind. As they connected and Craig's fingers sunk into the pillowy flesh of Bebe's breasts, hers entwined around his neglected shaft and traveled along its length.

"Y-your hands are soft," Craig mumbled against her.

Bebe didn't say anything back at first. Instead, she gently took his lower lip between her teeth, leaning away to tug at it; it sent little shocks of pain through the sensitive pink flesh, but he couldn't deny it was starting to feel good. Soon, she stopped nibbling at his lip, planted one more kiss on them, and said, "Thanks! I think I know somethin' that'll feel even softer, though~!"

Her hands, sticky with precum, drew back. Craig shivered as her warmth faded and the cold air assaulted his nether regions. The cold was soon alleviated, though; Bebe had pulled her breasts out of his grip, leaned down, and placed them around his dick.

"Ah, f-fuck…" gasped Craig. 

"Ooh, I was right!" Bebe exclaimed. Celibratorily, she pressed her lips against his tip for a few seconds; when she pulled away, some of his precum had been kissed away, replaced with a small drip of saliva and a bright red lipstick mark.

Bebe gripped her boobs in her hands, inhaling through wet teeth as she dug her nails into them and tugged at her nipples. Cooing softly into Craig's ear, she rubbed them against his shaft and felt it heat up and throb powerfully. 

Craig threw his head back and inhaled a deep mouthful of cold air, making him shudder. 

_ This is so different from doing it with a guy...It's weird…  _ he thought, his heart pounding in his ears. 

He surged forward again, crying out, "W-wait, Bebe! Shit, I'm gonna—" With an almost pained "Agh!" noise, his face—his entire body—tensed up, and he abruptly came. What little lipstick-stained bit of flesh was peeking out from between Bebe's boobs shot the warm, strong-smelling stuff all over her breasts and face, and she yelped with a slight voice crack.

Once his load had finished shooting onto her, Bebe coughed and said, "Wow, that was...a lot." 

“Sorry…” mumbled Craig. 

“Nothing to be sorry for!” She patted his thigh. “It happens to most of the guys I’m with.” 

He nodded and scooted around on the grass a bit. “I mean, I’d be up to keep going. If, uh. If you are.”

“Of course!” Bebe practically pounced onto him, but drew back and hesitantly laughed. “Buuut, I should probably give you some time to recover first. We can just lay here if you want.”

“Sure, but maybe we should take everything else off?”

Bebe sprang upright, and Craig lecherously stared at her bouncing chest for a few seconds before doing the same. He kicked off the jeans and underwear around his legs, then pulled up his blue jacket and shirt. Bebe admired his muscled body and nodded, licking her lips. 

"Y'know, I didn't know I'd like boobs so much," remarked Craig as he casually stretched his rippling arms over his head.

"Maybe it's just 'cause mine are so big," Bebe said, her voice free of arrogance. "It's kinda cool when guys buy you stuff and say nice things if you just show a little cleavage...though it's murder on my back." 

"Yeah." Craig had been looking down at the ground as she spoke, but now that he was totally naked and could turn to look at her, he found a reason to keep staring. "But I gotta say,  _ that's  _ more my style." His hand lashed out and swatted her left asscheek. 

"Yow!" Bebe jumped what looked like a foot into the air, rubbing her lingerie-covered and slightly reddened butt. "Warn a girl first...Besides, my ass isn't  _ that _ good," she said with a glare as she kicked her skirt aside.

"Yeah it is."

She waved her hand at him. "No way. How?"

"I dunno. It just is." Craig shrugged. "I like it. Do I  _ need _ a reason?" 

Bebe was silent for a second. Then, she cleared her throat and bent over slightly. "Fine, then how's this?"

Her fingers sunk into the soft flesh, leaving small imprints and spreading it slightly, while her thumbs hooked into the string of her panties. Slowly, she pulled them down, letting them press her cheeks and thighs together to make them look plumper. Once again, Craig was transfixed by her beauty as the moonlight washed over her: her golden hair, lidded eyes, tongue playfully hanging out in anticipation, and a drop of liquid shimmering on the pale pinkness between her shapely legs...

"It's great," he gasped, glancing down at his twitching cock. "You're gettin' me up again. Still feels a little too sensitive, though."

Bebe stepped out of her underwear and turned around. In a flash, she was embracing him and they were falling to the ground together. 

"Then let's just keep looking at the stars until you're invigorated again," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her a bit closer, making her boobs press against his broad chest. She laid her arms against him like a pillow and rested her cheek on her folded hands. 

"You're comfy," she said, kissing his cheek. 

"Thanks, you too," replied Craig, pointing to her soft breasts that were currently rubbing against him as she shifted her weight. 

She snickered and lightly smacked her fist against his chest. In return, he not-so-lightly smacked his palm against her right cheek, making her yelp again—though not as loudly this time, which was probably a good thing. He savored the sight of it jiggling and the sound of her giggling fit; a few reserved laughs even escaped him. Eventually, though, his gaze returned to the stars, and Bebe's did the same. His gropes on her ass became lighter, so as not to hurt her; she noticed, and rubbed her boobs on him a little bit more as thanks. 

After a few minutes, Craig broke the silence with a concise "Okay, I'm ready." 

Bebe cheerily sat up and moved her hands so they were securely on his chest. "Awesome! So, uh, how you wanna do this?"

“Well, you should probably ride me.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And…” Craig hesitated. 

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I came early ‘cause I wasn’t used to—”

“Tits.” Bebe laughed and winked at him. 

“Yeah! So maybe we should try something I’m more used to. Like…” He hesitated again, then said with a slight rise in the pitch of his voice, “Anal.”

Bebe shrugged. "Okay!" 

"What, that's it?"

"Huh?" She squinted her eyes at him, confused. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's fine, I just, you know. Thought girls didn't like anal."

Holding up one hand on both sides of her as she spoke, she said, “Eh .  Some do, some don’t, but we’re not all the same. Between you and me…” She briefly looked around, though they were clearly alone, then whispered, “Heidi  _ loves  _ it. Said she’d be fine with only ever doin’ it in the ass.”

“Makes sense. So you’re okay with it, then?”

“Sure. I don’t do it often, but I’m not opposed to it. Besides, you’re my friend, and I trust you.” Bebe smiled and started to turn around, then paused and looked over her shoulder at him.”Do you want me to face towards you or away?”

“Uh. I guess towards?” Craig laid down on his back, and she clambered on top of him again, straddling his waist. “So I can still touch your butt, but I can also look at your boobs, face, all that. And you can look at the stars behind me.”

“Sounds good to me!” Bebe agreed. She shook her ass against him and gradually lowered herself closer to him, almost in a taunting way—

“Hang on. Lube.”

Bebe groaned and smacked her forehead. “Of course. I don’t suppose you have some?”

“Actually, yeah. It’s in a hole in that tree over there.” Craig pointed to a gnarled tree some distance away. 

“Why is it—”

“I stashed it there in case I ever brought a guy up here and things got hot and heavy.”

She shrugged, mumbled “Fair enough,” and swiftly skipped off to the tree. She could move remarkably fast, and Craig shamelessly stared at her bouncing boobs and butt. Once she returned, she tossed the bottle onto the ground and climbed on top of him again. He could once again see moonlight softly glinting against the lube, along with her fluids, making something that once might have repulsed him look beautiful. “Okay, you ready?”

Craig nodded. Bebe flashed her best winning smile at him, and carefully straddled him, moving her hips downwards until his cock was between her asscheeks and pressed against her entrance. One more movement of her hips, and it was inside. 

She let out a gasp through wet teeth, and he tightly cupped her butt. Bebe’s hands gripped Craig’s shoulders as she started to buck her hips. Little grunts and gasps flew from her as every movement pushed his shaft a little further into her, and he made similar, albeit deeper, sounds of pleasure too. 

Craig’s body spasmed, making his grip on Bebe’s butt tighten. “Fuck…”

“That feel good? Ngh…” Bebe’s hip bucks sped up. 

“F-fuck, yeah! It’s really nice, actually!”

“Ah-actually? What’s that supposed to mean?!”

She gave him a quick kiss on the nose, and he gave her a swift swat on the ass. Bebe giggled and bucked her hips especially strongly. Craig bit his lip and Bebe took that as a sign to continue at the same speed and strength.

_ Goddamn, she’s so...tight...But I can’t cum early again.  _

Craig’s teeth dug deeper into the flesh of his lip, and drew a small bead of blood. His heart pounded in his ears and his cock throbbed desperately, as his thoughts turned to not shooting his shot early. Training his eyes onto Bebe’s bouncing breasts, dripping pussy, or soft face only made matters worse...So it was only natural for his eyes to move up to the stars again, and to find Bebe staring at the same point. 

Bebe’s eyes were wide open at the sight. With pleasure filling her, she felt she could now see them as Craig did: a comforting infinity that wrapped around them with the cool of night. It was, well, heavenly. She wanted to stare at it, and feel this way, forever. This moonlight, streaming through her eyes and filling her being, put her at ease. All the things she’d been worried about, including whether or not she was doing enough for Craig, didn’t— _ couldn’t _ —trouble her now; he was better than okay, he was happy, and she was too. 

His hands caressed her waist and chest, and she softly huffed. Her bounces sped up, and the sounds of their hips smacking together strengthened. In what seemed like both no time and eternity, Bebe threw her head back and gasped. Fluids streamed down her legs, and Craig grabbed her by the hips and pulled her further down onto his cock. It gushed more of the hot liquid and filled her asshole. 

“Ngh...Bebe…”

Their eyes met, and Bebe draped herself over him. Both of them were panting and sweating. He massaged her breasts and she rubbed his shoulders to soothe him. 

“So. Uh. That was pretty good,” Craig said. 

“Thought so…” Bebe ruffled his hair. “Glad I could help.”

“We could keep going. I might need a little longer to rest this time, though.”

“No problem.” She rolled to the side, lying next to him, and said, “Just, uh, stand up when you’re ready.”

Craig nodded his understanding and lied back, holding Bebe by the waist. They rested there in silence for a short while, before Craig stood up. 

“Well, I think I’m about ready to keep going now,” he said. “What do you feel like doing next, Bebe?” 

There was no response. Craig repeated “Bebe?”, and peered behind him. 

At first, he couldn’t tell why Bebe wasn’t saying anything—she just looked a little surprised. Then he noticed how her mouth was open—like she was in awe, maybe?—and her eyes were much wider than usual. And was she drooling?

He asked again, “Bebe...?”

Bebe dimly replied, “Boy butt…”

“Huh?”

Craig made a quick “Ngh” noise. Bebe had shoved her face against said boy butt. She rubbed her face back and forth on his cheeks, gripped them tightly, and flicked her tongue against his pucker. “Why so...enthusiastic?” he asked. His knees shook.   
“Mmm…” Bebe left a long, slow lick against his taint and hole, with a loud slurping noise. “Sorry, I just really like guys with nice asses. I mean, like, REALLY like them.”

“I can tell.” 

“Normally I prefer ‘em, you know, with more fat than muscle, but…” She quickly kissed his balls, then returned to groping and licking his butt. “I’m not gonna turn down a nice toned booty like yours.” She giggled, not an ounce of hesitance or shame in her voice. Even Craig could tell she was pretty passionate about this. 

“So you just wanna eat my ass out?”

“For now, yeah. Why, doesn’t it feel good?” She tilted her head. 

“No, it, it feels pretty damn good. It’s cool if you keep going.”

“With pleasure!” 

In an instant, she doubled her licking and squeezing. Her long nails dug into the muscled cheeks, creating pinpricks of mild pain. He didn’t notice it too much, since the feeling of her soft palms on the injured parts and of her tongue darting in and out of his hole were stronger than the light stinging. The squirming muscle wriggled inside him, pushed its way through his convulsing walls, and glazed it with spittle. Her grasping hands spread him wider. 

With her words now a little more audible, she breathily asked, “Can you shake it for me?”

“Sure. Like this?” he replied.

He shook his waist, and his ass shook too, bouncing and clenching. 

“Oh, fuck yeah, that’s perfect,” Bebe gasped, before shoving her face into his behind again. 

Her tongue slithered through his hole, wiggling more from the movement of his tight ass. She wasn’t groping him anymore, though; his shaking was all she needed, and her hands were preoccupied groping her breasts and fingering herself. Her lips conformed to the shape of the small pink ring and smeared lipstick onto it; she was practically making out with his ass. 

Craig’s legs were starting to get tired, but he continued swaying his hips—her tongue penetrating him, sometimes reaching just deep enough to graze his prostate and make him go slack-jawed, felt so good that he didn’t even entertain the thought of stopping. He arched his back to push his ass closer to her, and she moaned in response. 

Her fingers hooked into her soaked cunt, and she shuddered against him. Though it pained her, she stopped licking and kissing his ass for a few seconds, and said, “Can you, like...kinda reach between your legs and play with my boobs? You’re pretty good at it.”

“For a guy with no experience,” Craig replied. 

He did as she asked, bending over and straining to grab her chest. He felt his hands sink into the soft perky tits, and started squeezing them like he had earlier. Bebe moved her hand from her breast to his butt, happily groping it once more, and fingered herself harder and faster. Her fingers pumped through her clenching walls, and Craig fumbled with her boobs. Though his position was awkward and his gropes a bit clumsy, his strong hands still brushed against and pinched all the right places.

Bebe’s moans and deep breaths intensified, then stopped—but only for a moment, as she made a loud, lascivious moaning noise and came. She forced her tongue as deep into Craig as she could as her body trembled. Craig’s hands clamped down on her sensitive breasts, amplifying the pleasure rolling over her.. When she leaned away and slid her fingers from her hole, she saw they were wet, sticky, almost glinting. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

“Yeah. Welcome,” said Craig. He paused, then added, “So you wanna peg me or something?”

Bebe perked up. “I thought you’d never ask. Seems like we’re on the same wavelength, ‘cause I also REALLY like pegging.” 

“Nice.”

Bebe leaped to her feet, walked to the pile of clothes she’d left on the ground, and started to slip them on. “Which toy do you want me to use?”

“What do you mean, which?” asked a confused Craig. 

“I have a huge collection of them back home!”

“Uh, I guess...a normal one?” He shrugged. 

“Normal human one, got it. Size and color?”

“ _ Color?  _ Uh, around 8 or so inches? And...black?”

“Just making sure—do you mean black as in  _ actual black, _ or brown?”

“Actual black. Since it’s nighttime, it fits the color scheme, I guess.”

Bebe grinned and wagged her finger at him. “You’re thinking like a designer! Maybe I should hire you as an assistant.”

“And pay me with titjobs?”

“Sounds like the plot to a porno,” Bebe snorted. She raised her hands to her face and put on a ditzy voice: “Like, you’re doing such good work, but I don’t have any moneyyy-a! How am I supposed to reward you for all your  _ long, hard  _ work?”

Craig snickered in response, then awkwardly flailed to catch...something Bebe had tossed to him. Oh, it was the bottle of lube! 

“Get yourself ready,” Bebe said with a wink as she walked down the hill. 

As if in a trance, Craig lowered himself onto his knees and poured the lube onto his fingers. He bent over and slid one finger, then two, inside him. The moan he let out reverberated through the space. The lube intermingled with Bebe’s saliva, coating his fingers and inner walls with liquid.

He heard Bebe approach sooner than he expected, but he didn’t stop. Knowing she was watching actually turned him on, and he forced his fingers deeper. His hips shook of their own accord, and he heard Bebe’s soft footsteps on the grass get closer. A rustling noise hit his ear, and she whispered right next to his ear. 

“Such a good boy for Mommy. Now, why don’t I reward you for being so good, hmm?”

“Mommy?”

“Oh.” Her voice got a little louder and clearer. “Sorry, I...heh...kiiiinda have a mommy kink. You don’t have to—”

Craig shrugged. “Nah, it’s fine by me.” 

“Well then, keep fingering yourself for Mommy.”

He grunted in affirmation, and his fingers resumed pumping inside his tight ass. He craned his neck to look behind him, and saw Bebe with a smirk and a thick, deep black strap-on. It was vibrating faintly, and he could see a few drops of liquid streaming from behind the fabric of the strap. Seeing it, he pushed his fingers deeper and moaned as he felt the tips hit his prostate. 

Bebe made a little “Rrowr~” noise at him, savoring the spectacle. “Is Mommy’s boy having fun?”

Too out of breath to speak, Craig just nodded. 

“Good, good. Mind if I join in?”

Even though she knew what his answer would be and was already kneeling down, Craig shook his head. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged it. Two noises, a pop and a whine, were made as his fingers slipped out. Her other hand tenderly cupped his cheek and spread it to the side. His empty hole was promptly filled with the vibrating dildo, and Bebe’s hips rocked back and forth. She was  _ yearning,  _ rutting into him. Her gaze grew soft as she stared down at his quivering body, and she squeezed his ass as a gesture of encouragement, a promise that she would be gentle and not hurt him.

He wasn’t worried, though. She had been nothing but sweet to him all night. Even now, her hands warmly massaged his rear and rippling back. It felt like his..._everything_ was seizing up whenever she pushed into him; the vibe stretched out and stimulated his hole. He _was _enjoying it—it didn’t feel bad, just weird—but even still, he began to gaze up again. 

When he’d first invited Bebe up here with him, he had worried. What if sharing this place with someone else made the stars lose their luster? What if it wouldn’t be special anymore? But now, he knew that the opposite was true: their glow had gotten _ stronger _ because of Bebe’s presence. He felt like he was right up there with them, spiraling into the ever-expanding universe, dancing between the lights. 

Bebe leaned over him. Her breasts squished against his back, and her nipples traced along his muscles. The strap-on had a little stim inside her, vibrating against her sensitive clit. She tensed up in anticipation, shudders and sensual moans sounding from her each time she thrust into Craig and felt him react. 

“Aren’t they pretty?” she heard herself say. 

All Craig said was “Yeah,” but that was enough. 

Bebe clung to him for dear life, as if without him, she’d tumble into a star and burn away. Their warmth from a distance was enough. The pair shook with anticipation. Soon, they felt that warmth and light fill them until it spilled out as white and clear liquids, splashing onto the ground. 

After a time, Bebe whispered, “So? How was it?”

In response, Craig turned his head and kissed her without warning. Bebe let him melt into her for a few seconds, but found herself running out of air. So they separated, and Bebe pulled out. 

She admired the sight of his slightly gaping ass with a “Nice.” She continued, “So, I take it you really do like girls, then?”

Craig nodded. “Guess that makes me...pan? Or bi?”

She patted his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. Like I said, you don’t need to figure it out right away.”

He didn’t protest this time. Instead, he sat up, smiled softly, and said, “Well, anyway, I know I really like you. That’s a good start.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Thanks, Bebe,” Craig said. 

“Hey, anything for you. Ya slutty lil’ bottom.” 

Craig punched her in the arm, and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Craig the Bottom. Sounds kinda funny, actually,” Craig said with a snicker. “Maybe you can call me that sometimes.”

“Bottom Craig, huh? Heh. Maybe I will.”

Craig laughed, a few little snorts interspersed throughout. Once he’d stopped, he asked, “Cool if we stay up here a little longer? I don’t feel like goin’ home just yet.”

“Yeah. Yeah, no problem.”

They knew they’d soon have to surface out of the starlight that bathed them, but it would always be there again. They could come here again, as many times as they needed, to sort out the messes and worries of the real world, and to casually enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
